


A Unified Theory (In Practice)

by margesimpson



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, POV Minor Character, Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, Texting, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: Aka Enter the Zimbrane AU.





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is (mostly) complete and its chapters will be posted weekly. If not, assume I died of embarrassment.

Membrane had no idea what had happened. 

One moment, he was giving his Peace Day presentation, and then the next the entire auditorium was black. Then, suddenly, he sees his son in a spotlight, hands victoriously thrusted in the air. 

"People of earth!" he announced, and the audience collectively muttered in confusion. "I come to you with a great revelation! We are not alone in this universe! No, we have been visited by an extra-terrestrial and I've spent years to expose him, today, to you!" 

And, with a flourish, he gestures to behind him, in the direction of his father. The sudden light in his eye made Membrane wince, covering his face with his hand. In a moment, Membrane wondered if he was perhaps having a dream. As if, spontaneously, he had fainted from a fever he had caught from an audience member that day. But it all felt too… real.

"Son!" he bellowed. "What is the meaning of this-" his voice was caught in his throat as he bared witness to the creature beside him. 

Here are what stood out to him immediately: the creature was small in stature, green in hue and buggy, red eyes staring at him, and only him. The antennae stood sharp and idle, curved. It all reminded Membrane of conceptual, theoretical sketches he had seen years prior in a lecture he had attended as a student. He had laughed at the image, and put to rest the whole idea together. And yet here he was, staring right at one: an alien. A breathing, blinking alien. 

The emotions that washed over him were: embarrassment, shock, confusion, horror and intrigue. He felt a pang of fierce regret as he turned to look at his son. 

His son's face gleamed in excitement at him before turning back to a lively audience. 

"People! What you see before you is an  _ Irken _ ! His objective was to infiltrate Earth and dominate! But I, Dib Membrane, have successfully tamed him and saved you all!" 

The audience gasped and deliberated among themselves. Membrane stared helplessly as his son's confidence seemed to diminish under the audience's skeptical whispering. He turned to look at this… Irken, who continued to stare, one more time, before putting an end to the presentation. 

He signaled for the lights, and for the monitors, and then for security to begin to escort the audience out of the building. As soon as he heard the audience begin to shift for the exit, Membrane walked toward his son, feeling weak. The little Irken followed behind him. 

His son's confused face turned into fear as he approached, visible sweat forming on his temple. "Dad! I know you're mad-!" 

"Mad?" Membrane halted in his steps. He could feel the little Irken bumping into his leg with a grunt. His eyes flitted to the creature before returning to his son. "I'm not mad, son. I-" he sighed. "I'm overwhelmed! This is all so much!" 

"Well you-! Wait, what?" he adjusted his glasses, and his face softened up at Membrane. "You believe me?" His voice was so soft, so hopeful - Membrane felt his chest tighten. 

"How couldn't I - you! You have the alien in front of me! Well," he looked over his shoulder. He dragged his hand through his hair. He wondered if he could ever get used to the sight. "Son, I-I don't know what to say but-" he kneeled in front of Dib, who looked as if he could cry. "I'm sorry."

"Dad-" Dib exhaled, unable to say anything. He just walked into his father's hug, and they were like that for a long, tender moment. Membrane squeezed his son tight, unable to verbally express his apology. He felt the years of shrugging off his son's dedication to paranormal science as little more than a joke flash in front of him, cringing at himself for every discouraging word.

When his son let's go, stepping back from the hug, Membrane held his shoulders as a comforting gesture. 

"Now," Membrane began, "I have many questions."

"Like what?" a high pitched voice piped from behind them, causing Membrane to jump slightly. 

"He speaks!?" Membrane exclaimed, turning to look at said alien. 

"Well, I would have said something sooner, but you two were having a moment." He shrugged, gesturing with his hand. "Also? Talking about me when I'm right here? Rude." 

"Oh shut up, Zim!" Dib retorted, a smug grin on his face. "My dad is going to lock you up in a lab to be experimented on! That's what you get for crossing Earth!" 

Zim? Is that what his name is?, Membrane thought. Aliens have naming conventions? 

"Wait- what was that?" 

Dib's grin fell from his face, and he gawked at his father. "You are going to experiment on him, right? And, like, poke around in his insides?" 

"What-!?" Membrane stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh son, it hurts me how obvious it is that you've never been inside a lab." 

"But! But-!" Dib frowned at the alien, Zim, who was snickering at Membrane's statement. Membrane ignored this. 

"Son, what year do you think this is? We have an intelligent life form before us- and possibly the only specimen we will ever have! Perhaps it would be a little different if he were hostile and could not communicate, but he seems passive-" 

"He was going to invade our planet!" Dib protested. 

"Was," Zim clarified. "I surrendered, remember?" 

"And, he's capable of intelligent conversation!" Membrane added. Dib groaned at this. 

"But, still--you can-!" 

"Son," Membrane shook his head, "this isn't one of your movies or comic books. I can't, in good conscious, start poking and prodding at this - Zim - without knowing what could harm him. Surely, you can understand that." 

Dib's hands balled into shaky fists, and he grunted and groaned in protest before his shoulders sagged and he exhaled in defeat."I mean… I guess so." he mumbled to himself. 

"Son," Membrane rested a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "you will get the credit you deserve for this discovery, but if you want my help, you have to work with me."

"Yeah, dad, okay…" Dib continued to mumble to himself, not satisfied with this resolution. Membrane turned his attention to Zim. 

"Fascinating." 

"I know I am. See, Professor Membrane, is it?" 

Membrane cocked his head to the side. "Membrane will suffice." 

"Membrane, yes. I was wondering, considering these new developments, if I could work for you." 

Dib was wrenched away from his self pitying mumbling, and stared, mouth agape, at the alien. "What-?" 

"Could you elaborate?" Membrane interrupted, curious. 

"Well," Zim shifted on his feet, "this must all be very overwhelming for you. Revelation of other life forms, and the such, but hopefully you'll be able to comprehend my situation. You see," Zim began to pace, "my race of people are birthed with purpose. That purpose being to serve our leaders. However, it seems that I, embarrassingly enough, have been relieved of this duty. And while I have considered self destruction, I see no reason why this," he gestured to well, himself, "should go to waste. I've been privy to your influence and while witnessing your presentation today I had an epiphany. I could just serve you- or work for you, if that's how you humans put it."

Membrane considered this, his thumb circling his chin thoughtfully. "In exchange for information?" 

"Sure. Whatever you want!" Zim shrugged. "All I want is a purpose, and if you can provide that, you can have my squeedily spooch for all I care."

"Wait," Dib tried to cut in, "what is happening-" 

Membrane offered the alien a hand. "Then we have a deal." 

And Zim gladly took it. 


	2. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Friday but eh. It's a Dib chapter and I don't wanna dissapoint people waiting for Zimbrane content. There will be a chapter on Friday, don't worry, just decided to break the rules cuz I'm a wild card 😌

Tonight, we are interviewing a pioneer of his generation. A son of an ingenious inventor, now known as the boy that discovered alien life, Dib Membrane! Welcome to our show, Dib. 

"Hi. Hello." 

Dib, tell us how you encountered this alien… Zim.

"Well, Zim was actually enrolled in my school. But don't get it wrong! He's actually many centuries old - he merely disguised himself as a child. He's short enough to, I guess." 

Must have been a very good disguise to have fooled your entire school. 

"You could say that but I spotted him immediately."

Of course you would, Dib, what with your intellect. 

(laughter) "Well, you said it, not me." 

You claim to have been trying to expose this alien for years. Tell us about that. 

"Oh, yes. I've tried telling everyone, but no one believed me. Not even my dad-" 

I'm sure he feels like a right old boob now, eh? 

"I wouldn't say that." 

But Zim would always foil your plans, wouldn't he? 

"I don't think I'd say that, either. I just think people didn't want to see what was clearly in front of them, or at least didn't care enough to do anything about it. Like my sister, Gaz. She kept telling me to give up on the whole thing and move on. And well, I could've only really done this if Zim - the alien - had given up himself."

So the alien is peaceful, then? We shouldn't be expecting doom any time soon?

"Uh, that's being generous. I mean, he isn't going to bring the planet to ruins - me and my dad are making sure of that. But I wouldn't paint him as someone or something that shouldn't be disgusted. Or reviled. He's very much an antagonist being." 

You seem to be very hostile toward this Zim. 

"Of course I am! He tried to destroy my home! And my family! I wanted him exposed and dead, but my dad wants to take the more scientific approach."

Ah, I see. Speaking of your father - is it true that this Zim is now employed at Membrane Labs? What's up with that? 

"I mean, technically, yes. But you should think of it more as him being an active research topic, I guess. We're dedicating an entire section of the labs to studying him, but he won't be locked in a cage and sedated. He'll just be… Hanging around. Under surveillance, of course."

Now the alien activist group will be very happy to hear that, won't they. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's really my dad's idea. He's more along the line of thinking of those alien activist people, yeah. He thinks we can befriend Zim and use his knowledge for the improvement of mankind or whatever. I'm just happy that Zim's been caught, and that people are being more attentive to these issues."

You have had made quite a name for yourself, Dib. Is it true you were an active member on an obscure paranormal forum before your rise into fame? 

"Yes! And they constantly made fun of me for my investigation into Zim. No matter what I handed, they would claim it was false. But all it took in the end was a simple interruption in a public broadcast for people to finally take notice of me. Some of them have even tried to claim that all of this is fabricated, but they've clearly been proven wrong. They should be the ones that feel like boobies in all this."

Right, then! Could you tell us any more of Zim and his kind? 

"I can't give too much information, because of our current research, but what I can say is that Zim belongs to a race called Irkens, primary word Irk, whose sole objective is to conquer other planets. That's why he was here in the first place. However, Zim has been relieved of his duty as an invader, and has such surrendered to Membrane Labs. He is currently dedicating himself to being a subject of alien study. And he stinks."

This has all been very illuminating, Dib Membrane. Thank you so much for your time. Now, onto our next segment: are alien movies politically correct? Is the term alien politically correct? And is xenophilia now illegal? Find out more, soon! 


	3. The Discovery

Membrane found the Irken absolutely fascinating. Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he found Zim fascinating, as one specimen wasn't exactly an accurate measurement for an entire species. 

He had studied his son's files, interviewed Zim and studied Zim for a few weeks now, and these findings have him captivated. 

Irkens don't need sleep, or food to sustain energy - their needs are supplied by their PAKs attached to their spine. Zim has yet to feel comfortable enough to allow anyone to examine his PAK, however, and Membrane did not want to push in case Zim became defensive. They also seem allergic to water, though Membrane deduced that it was more so a reaction to the toxins that have polluted Earth's water, which humans have adapted to overtime. Zim had informed Membrane that he uses glue as a kind of lubricant which is resistant to the affects, which Membrane could never have envisioned himself, so he was terribly impressed. 

In fact, Zim had impressed Membrane immensely. One of the first things that had Membrane intrigued was Zim's modified version of his Peace Day bracelet. 

"Did...  _ you _ make this?" Membrane had asked as he examined said bracelet.

"Oh, yeah," Zim said, flippantly, "and I would have made it available in several colors."

Membrane had rubbed the back of his neck as he said "this- it's brilliant!" 

Zim's attention was piqued by this, and a small smile formed on his face. "You really think so?" 

It was from then on that Zim had showcased his inventions to Membrane that they had moved from his home base to the labs. Membrane found every single one more ingenious than the last, and had not stopped Zim from being drowned in praises, which Zim had soaked in delightfully. 

Membrane had recognized the irony in the fact that he had found a competent, equal lab partner in an alien, and it took him a few minutes to determine that he was content with it. 

"So… You tried to make a clone of me?" 

"Yes, but it never worked. Every iteration was a bit…off." Zim said, tinkering with one of Membrane's older projects after suggesting an improvement. Membrane would normally chide any corrections to his work, but, unlike the rest, he trusted Zim's opinion. 

"I attempted to make fully grown clone of myself before, too. I find it more successful to raise them from infants."

Zim stopped his tinkering for a moment to look at Membrane. "So… Your Dib boy is…?" 

Membrane nodded. "It's quite unconventional, I know, I've been told." 

"I don't think it's that strange," Zim said, methodically wiping the oil from his tool. "Us Irkens don't reproduce sexually. I've been made… artificially, too. It's more efficient, I think."

Membrane made a sound of acknowledgement. It seemed the more he learned of Zim's alien self, the more familiar it felt. It was still odd to think about, but he found a friend in Zim. He found Zim incredibly endearing, and he often lifted his mood, intentionally or not. 

He had to have admitted to himself this morning that he wasn't this excited to go to work in a long, long time. Zim was the most interesting person he's met, both in being, well, an alien, but also someone he felt equal to, however little sense that made. 

When he turned into work, his mood had shifted into frustration. 

His robotic arm had begun to act up, which it had not in a long time. He wanted to attend to it as soon as possible, but he was surrounded by a gaggle of his employees as soon as he walked through the door. They were all badgering him about, of course, the new alien research facility and all of his son's "outrageous" demands as the new head of ufology, and Membrane couldn't give a lab rat's ass. He became increasingly irritated with the whirring in his arm and the avalanche of noise in every direction. This all culminated in him bellowing for every last one of them to shut up or else they'd be fired, and he aggressively slammed his office door shut. 

He groaned when he heard his door open with a creak moments later. 

"I thought I told you-!" he stopped, seeing Zim's antennae poke from behind the door. "Oh! Zim, it's you!" Suddenly, Membrane felt all anger breeze through him, replaced with genuine delight to see the little green alien walking toward his desk. 

"Is something the matter, Membrane?" Zim asked, resting his hand on the desktop. "How can I assist?" 

Membrane sighed as he unscrewed the entrance to his arm's circuits. "Oh, Zim, it's nothing. My arm has been encountering errors since I woke up, but I can't seem to find the time to attend to it. I have all these reports, and-" Membrane shook his head as he opened his drawer which stored his specialized tools.

"I can look at it for you," Zim offered, already moving himself to be seated atop the desk, reaching for said arm. "Oh, Zim, you don't have to-" 

"I don't mind," Zim assured, "I like to study your work through repairs."

Membrane conceded, and would steal a glance or two from his reports to watch Zim repairing his arm. He realized, then, that he had never trusted someone so much before leaving his arm so exposed and vulnerable to be tinkered. And as he watched Zim work, he realized he felt something akin to fondness. 

"I think you're brilliant," Membrane blurted, grateful for his collar to be covering his blush. A smile flashed on Zim's face, before looking rather pensive. "I don't say this often," Zim began, not meeting Membrane's eye, "but the feeling is mutual." 

Surely, Zim could see how touched Membrane is by the statement, as he continued. "You know, of all the humans I've ever met, you are the least… repulsive. This is the first time I've ever.. Considered a human an ally. At first I felt… ashamed to have left the Irken Armada to pursue Earth science, but-" Zim looked at Membrane, his brow furrowed."But I'm glad that I could meet you." 

Membrane wondered how hard his 20-something self would have laughed if someone told him he'd be falling for an alien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some (guitar riff) yearning


	4. The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on Tues and Fris

Zim could have never predicted that his mission would take this direction. Actually, that statement was inaccurate. He would have never predicted that his mission was prematurely terminated without his knowledge, and that he would promptly replace it with a new mission: to contribute to Earth science. 

Zim would have never considered ever working for such a primitive, inferior planet. He found this planet repugnant and deserving of an invasion and complete overhaul by the Irken empire. 

But, Zim had a revelation once he had been employed at Membrane Labs - it was much less an indulgence in all that made Earth, well, Earth, but what could be improved. Zim was much more interested in Membrane’s pursuit to progress Earth into something more advanced and competent. He felt much less like an embarrassing Earth-lover, and more like someone who was contributing to the reconstruction of a prosperous empire. It was much more like home than he at first assumed - and, admittedly, it felt so much better, as he felt finally appreciated for his efforts instead of being tossed aside as he had before. It was confusing, at first, and Zim would never say it aloud for the pleasure of the likes of the Dib stink, but Zim was glad to trade in his former tallests for Membrane.

Speaking of, today had quite a few developments within Membrane Labs. They had finally gained access of Zim’s home; to his computer, which Membrane found enthralling, and, of course, Gir and Minimoose. 

“Something like this was only ever theoretical,” Membrane had said as he examined Minimoose, who squealed in delight in his hold, “I’m at a loss for words, Zim.”

Yes, Zim enjoyed this terribly; Membrane’s praise. He could care less about any old human’s idiot opinion, but Membrane was an outstanding exception. He was less chuffed when Membrane turned to Gir.

“I could fix him for you,” Membrane had offered, watching as Gir chewed at his glove. Zim cringed at the sight. “Eh, no thanks,” Zim said, “I prefer him this way, actually.”

Membrane had not protested, again, trusting Zim’s assessment, which Zim could  _ not  _ get enough of. And, well, the other scientists at the lab did not care so much for Gir, either, their development into robotics just on par, even perhaps further than Zim had thought. Zim was incredibly interested in, and even became quite attached to, the Membrane robots, and they would have gotten to them today if Membrane hadn’t been so impressed by Zim’s computer. Damn Zim and his genius. 

“So, what exactly did you use this for?” he asked, innocently enough.

“Oh, you know, collecting data on human life, making plans on world domination, and communicating with my tallest.”

“Communicating  _ who _ ?” a simple minded employee had asked, clearly speaking out of turn. 

"The tallest. They were leaders that I served. I communicate with them through my computer."

That should have been the end of it, but humans always had the tendency to overreact. Suddenly they were back at headquarters, all squalering over the ethics of the thing. 

Membrane's employees and advisors were debating whether or not to communicate with Zim's former Tallests - if it would be beneficial or detrimental to the further study of ufology. Zim had agreed with the latter. He saw no reason to contact the Irken Armada - they had little to no interest in Earth, viewing it as less than a meaningless rock floating in space, like many other planets not on their coordinates. Zim was pleased that Membrane had agreed with him, and left the conference room with Zim in tow to leave his people to continue their babble. 

"So, these Tallests-" Membrane had began as they walked, "-are their titles literal?" 

"Oh yes," Zim chimed, "height is greatly valued in Irken society." 

Membrane had made a strange noise in acknowledgement. Zim interprets it as disapproving, and he concurred that perhaps even his brilliant Membrane couldn't comprehend the ways of Irk. 

"What about knowledge?" Membrane had inquired. "Surely, with irkens like you, they consider intelligence as a factor in status?" 

Zim couldn't help but have a swagger in his step as he walked because of that. "Well, height is considered an indication of intelligence."

Membrane made another noise which Zim had decided not to combat. 

"So, your Tallest didn't value you because you're… Short?" 

"Uh," Zim frowned, "it's a long story." 

"I see." 

They continued to walk in silence. Zim pondered if perhaps Membrane didn't like to talk about his former tallest out of some kind of jealousy. He wondered if it would be unpleasant to hear about your servant's former masters, given their life had to be dedicated to you. Zim decided to address this before things worsened. 

"You don't have to worry, Membrane, I'm dedicated to you and your work now. I won't be returning to the tallest anytime soon."

Zim stopped walking as soon as noticed that Membrane had. He could see on Membrane's face, despite his accessories concealing most of it, that he had mixed feelings of that statement. 

"What - what do you mean by that?" 

"Well," Zim said, hands held behind his back, "you're my new leader now. I serve you. I don't want you to think my loyalties to still lay with my former tallests-" 

This did not help matters. In fact, Zim realized, Membrane seemed… upset. He even removed his goggles to wipe away the steam, and Zim had not known before then that Membrane's eyes were brown. 

"I-I don't want you to think of me as being-" Membrane stuttered, unable to look at Zim. "I don't want you to think of me as your superior--I'm your friend. Right?" 

Oh. Zim had not considered this before. Is this what this was? He tried to assess this in that moment - perhaps their relationship was so different from what he had with his former tallest because it was, indeed, a friendship. Despite their circumstances, Membrane did seem to genuinely care for Zim, and didn't use him even though he had ample opportunity. He tried not to invade Zim's privacy, respect his choices and opinions, and value his feelings… Zim didn't feel like he was taken advantage of so much as Membrane was honestly interested in him and what he had to say. 

Is this how friendship works? He's never had a relationship before in which there was no power imbalance, no inclination to please one another for influence - just genuine interest in each other's lives. And Membrane seemed to genuinely… care for Zim, even protective. Zim realized that Membrane wasn't jealous of his former Tallests. No, that wasn't it at all. He is angered by the way they have treated him. When has Zim ever met someone that came to his defense before? Not even the Tallest… Membrane didn't want to be Zim's new leader that Zim could serve… he wanted to be… his friend. He didn't want to possess Zim so much as he wanted to care for him. The feeling Zim has coursing through him is…pleasant. He feels… Happy? Is this what happiness feels like?

"I understand," Zim said, resting his hand atop Membrane's. His face softened at the sight. "I'm sorry for not understanding before."

"No, you don't have to apologize," Membrane exhaled, and chuckled. He squeezed Zim's hand. "We'll work on it." 

They continued to walk, hand in hand, in silence. 

Zim would have never predicted that somewhere down the line, he would make a friend. Especially a human. And especially as someone as exceptional as Membrane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Membrane would beat up the Tallest for Zim just saying


	5. The Weird Things

Gaz was pissed. Well, most of her anger was directed at Dib. And even then, it had simmered down when she saw how happy her dad was at the current situation. But still. 

She had warned Dib not to disrupt their father's big Peace Day presentation--it was his favorite holiday, and he had spent the whole year dedicated to his new invention. But, of course, Dib just had to bring all the attention to him and that Zim and have Peace Day be drowned out by all this alien halabaloo. Again, she would have beat Dib up if their dad didn't seem so equally excited by the news. 

Gaz would have never thought that her dad would ever be excited, no, invested in alien study. In complete denial, yes. Mortified, perhaps. But she supposed that even her dad put science and fact over his dignity every now and again. But - again - she did begin to notice...things. Weird things. She decided to take it up with the head of ufology himself. 

“Hey Dib,” she greeted, eyeing his desktop, “see you gotta lot of work, here.”

Dib was busy typing erratically at his laptop. Gaz didn’t really care about the specifics. She was just being polite. But Dib would fill her in anyway.

“Whatever it is, Gaz, make it quick! I’m working on my presentation. Now that my credibility has skyrocketed, I’ve been thinking of proposing research into my other ventures like-”

Yada yada. Gaz knew this spiel. Her stupid brother had gone frome total outcast to burning, sparkling, shooting star overnight. Dad offered him a full-time job at Membrane Labs, assuring that he’d never have to go to school again.Gaz is sure if she gets her indie game off the ground the same privilege will be granted to her, but it still rubs her the wrong way. 

Everyone wanted to know about her super-cool brother they had mocked just a day before, and his stupid face was on every magazine and his interview played practically on repeat. If people weren’t talking about Zim, they were talking about Dib. And now he had the star struck employees of Membrane Labs wrapped around his gross, little fingers and they'll probably become mindless yes-men to whatever he said. Oh, whatever. She needed to focus on what was on hand. 

“Yeah that’s great,” she said, deadpan, “but I wanted to ask you something. About ...Membrane Labs…”

“Shoot.” Dib’s eyes were glued to his screen.

“I just-” Gaz bit her bottom lip “-does Zim like...live there now or…?”

“Uh no. He kinda drifts between the labs and his own home. Nobody but us at Membrane Labs knows where he lives anyway. He's like, under surveillance. Not that any of the footage turns out to be interesting. At least I don’t have to watch that anymore.”

“Right,” Gaz stretched the word, trying to think of a way to explain her observation from this information. “And you don’t spend that much time around him or?”

Dib scoffed. “Why would I? I can’t stand being around him. It would be another thing if he was incapable of speaking, and breathing, but dad just insists on it, so. And it’s not like anything they’re discovering isn’t what I already know about Irk. Again, I’m focused on this new stuff like-”

“But dad spends a lot of time with Zim, don’t you think?”

“What?” Dib finally tore his stare away from his computer screen, his brow cocked. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well…” Gaz clicked her tongue. “If it were just, y’know, his regular science-dedication stuff, I wouldn't bother asking but… They seem to hang out a LOT. Like, a lot. And like, dad talks about him all the time. Like, every word out of his mouth is about Zim. He didn’t even talk about Foodio this much when he built him.”

“Gaz,” Dib’s voice grew worried, “what are you trying to imply…?”

“Nothing!” Gaz’s voice was pitched, giving away her genuine concern over this matter. “I’m just, y’know, wondering if their relationship isn’t maybe… _ developing _ …”

Dib’s face turned green. He had silently shut his laptop closed. (Gaz was worried briefly that he had not saved his progress). “Gaz. Please don’t make me throw up my dinner.”

“I’m just saying!” Gaz shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward. “You never noticed anything...weird? Between them?”

Dib scratched at his temple, his brow furrowed. "I mean-! Like I've said I don't really…" Dib winced. "Zim  _ does _ spend a lot of time in his office." Gaz gasped. 

"Dib!"

"Gaz!"

"Children!" Membrane called from downstairs. "Are you having your yelling contest again?" 

"No, dad!" Gaz called back. "We're just talking! I swear!" 

"Alright then! Just keep it down! You're upsetting Foodio!" 

"Okay!" 

Gaz turned back to Dib, who looked as if he could faint. She sighed, and stepped forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

"You don't really think they-" 

"I don't know," Gaz cut in, not wanting him to finish the sentence, "but from what I'm seeing, this seems more than just a simple science partner thing. A little less… platonic. At least, from dad's side."

"But why Zim? Why not, like,  _ anybody _ else?" 

"Again, I don't know." 

Actually, Gaz had many theories as to why their father could be gravitating toward Zim, but she held back, already seeing her brother defeated. Maybe this was too cruel, she decided. Even she had her limits. 

"I could be wrong -" 

"When are you ever wrong?" 

For once, she had to agree with him. 

"Hey, neither of us exactly have that much experience in friendships - maybe we really are just misinterpreting the whole thing."

Gaz knew this reasoning was weak, especially since it didn't comfort Dib much, but at least he felt motivated enough to reopen his laptop."Maybe," he mumbled, watching his screen lit up. 

"I'll just go down and talk to dad before he comes up here and get any ideas." Gaz let go of Dib's shoulder, and frowned at his meager little noise of acknowledgement. She left the room feeling a little less bad for Dib, but much more worried about the state of her dad and Zim's relationship. 

She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of Zim having an even bigger presence in her life than already, and she wanted to gag at the thought of her dad and him being anything but idle, passive figures together. Yuck. 

By the time she reached the kitchen, Foodio was busy packing away all their dishes and generally zooming around the house, fixing whatever was out of place, while her dad was sitting by the table. She never thought she'd see him actually pick up one of Dib's idiotic paranormal books to read. 

"You know," Membrane said, unprompted, "even after realizing this whole alien life thing is fact, these paranormal enthusiasts still come off as pretty unhinged."

"Yeah, no kidding." Gaz took a seat by her dad, drumming her fingers idly on the tabletop. She wished there was some How Do I Ask My Dad If He's Into An Alien guide book, and concluded that there probably is a book titled something along those lines but it's not a book she would want to read. 

"So, dad, I wanted to ask, um…"

"Go ahead, daughter, I'm all ears," he said, paging mindlessly through the book with a furrowed brow. 

God, Gaz thought, she bet that even the puberty talk would be less awkward than this. 

"So, you and Zim are getting along, and I, uh, wanted to ask if you ever considered… inviting him over?" 

She covered her face with her palm. What a terrible idea - but her brain scattered when she realized she couldn't bring herself to say "are you and Zim smooching on occasion?" 

Membrane lowered the book, peering at Gaz with scrutiny. 

"You would want him over? For like, dinner?" 

"Yeah!" Gaz's voice broke. "I mean, you two are getting along so well, and I just want to be… supportive! Yeah! Supportive. Mmhm." 

Membrane didn't seem all that convinced, continuing to stare at Gaz for a moment before returning to the book before him. 

"Well, I've actually asked him to join us for lunch, but he doesn't eat and he and your brother still have a rather strained relationship. Not that I can blame either of them--they have both tried to kill the other… many times." Membrane ended his answer with a passive shrug. 

The thought of her dad asking Zim to lunch gave Gaz a bit of panic - do they plan hanging out together a lot? - but she was interested in the latter comment. 

"Does it bother you that Dib doesn't like Zim?" 

"Oh, he hates him. And Zim feels the same. And, well, I suppose it does - bother me, that is. He's my son and Zim is my - friend. And I guess it would be nice to spend time with them both - with all of you, actually."

And that made Gaz think. So, Zim was irritating and an idiot. And romance and the thought of her dad partaking in it makes her want to hurl. But her dad seemed so much happier lately - more than he was for Peace Day, and he freaking loved Peace Day. 

"Well, I don't mind if you're friends with Zim, dad." Gaz said, trying not to grimace at the warm feeling in her stomach. "I'm happy if you're happy."

Membrane said nothing, but smiled behind his collar. Gaz could always tell. 

She supposed that having an alien step-dad was in line with the craziness that is her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the "Dib's an asshole" begins. Stay tuned!


	6. The Miscalculation

Dib wondered if he could build a time machine. And, if he built the time machine. he could go back in time and tell his former self to cease all investigation into Zim in order to prevent him from ever coming across his dad. And he wondered if that would have been enough to change his mind. Or if he would even believe himself about the whole his-dad-falling-for-an-alien-thing. Younger-Dib would probably think he really had gone as nuts as everyone called him. 

Yet, here he was, possibly at the peak of his life - refining his star map for his presentation in his own research facility today - and there Zim was, a room away, laughing with his dad over God knows what. Maybe if he knew letting Zim roam free would lead to this, he would have been more insistent on locking Zim in a cage.

He was supposed to be basking in the glory of the title "boy who discovered aliens", not worried that his dad is bumping uglies with one! 

“Zim!” he called, the giggling and chattering taking a toll on his temperament. “I need your info on something!”

Dib felt the tension in his shoulders melt as he heard silence, followed by footsteps. Zim walked through the doorway with a frown. “What is it, Dib-beast?”

“I can’t find the coordinates for your planet!” Dib said hurriedly.

“We don’t have _ a _ planet,” Zim explained, rolling his eyes, “we have many planets.”

“You have to have some kind of homebase, though, right? Like Irk Prime?”

“No. That’s the whole point of -” Zim shook his head, and began stepping closer to Dib. “Why are you asking me this, Dib-boy? You already know all this! You read the files-!”

“I can forget things!” Dib said, panicked. 

“Yeah, that sounds like you,” Zim said, shrugging. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Zim continued. “So...Is that all you wanted to know or?”

“No, actually!” Dib piped up. His eyes darted around the room, making sure they were completely alone, so he can spare himself the embarrassment. Dib lowered his voice, squinting at Zim with visceral venom. “What are you doing with my dad?”

Zim looked incredulous, his antennae standing to attention, his back straight. “What-!?”

“Don’t act dumb! I know you’re doing something - probably sprayed him with your weird Irken-alien pheromones-!”

“Dib-stink, what are you even talking about-!? What do you mean by pheromones!? What!? ”

“What are you planning, Zim!?” Dib got off his chair, facing a confused Zim. He felt his face burning. Zim looked absolutely appalled. “I don’t know what you think I’m doing with your parental unit, Dib, but-"

“I know you call him by his name! Cut the crap!”

“Son! Language!” Membrane cut in, standing in the doorway. Both Zim and Dib were in cold sweats at his presence. He approached them, standing between the two with a frown. "Dad! I-" 

"What were you two talking about? Or rather, yelling about?" 

Dib would be eternally grateful for this; he couldn't fathom the disgusting display that would be to watch his dad and Zim realize what they'd fallen into, and possibly the fallout of it. No, he needed them as separate as possible if he's going to face this head on. He couldn't let his dad know what he and Zim were talking about, but he couldn't exactly come up with an alternative. He stuttered through his words, turning flustered. Shockingly, Zim came to his rescue. 

"We were arguing over the ethics of my new design for your arms," Zim supplied, grabbing Membrane's attention, "which, speaking of, do you mind if I go to work on that now instead of being…here." Zim gave Dib a knowing glance. 

"Of course, Zim," Membrane said, his voice unusually soft, "I'm sorry, again." 

"No, it's okay," Zim said, seeming to reach for Membrane's hand, but retracted it, looking at Dib one more time. "I'm used to it."

And with that, Zim left the room, leaving Membrane disgruntled and grumbling as he thought of what to yell at Dib, before ceasing all together with a sigh and turning his attention to Dib's work. 

"You're still working on this map?" 

"They kept turning it back in saying they couldn't find these planets," Dib explained, gesturing, "but I think their calculations are just off." 

Membrane made a noise, and promptly picked up a pen to begin making corrections. Dib was reminded that his dad didn't like his more physical, less digital, approach. 

"You really should simplify it for them," Membrane commented, "they're working a lot relative to their pay, and you need to be clear if they're going to do an adequate job." 

"I thought you didn't make things easy for your employees," Dib said, slightly embarrassed. "I don't want to waste their time - which is my time, at the end of the day," Membrane stated coldly, which was followed by a silence as he erased and rewrote Dib's work. 

Dib felt his agitation gradually growing - he really didn't like the idea of Zim and his dad making plans together, building things, and having… feelings. It's not even that he's against his dad seeing someone - anyone, really - it's humanizing, really. But, Zim? Did it really have to be Zim? 

"Dad!" Dib blurted, knowing he's not good at being subtle. "What do you see in Zim?" 

His dad's reply was quick; no hesitation. "You know, he makes me laugh." Dib was taken aback by this, speechless as his dad continued. "And he's actually really smart. In fact, I think you and Zim would get along quite well! You have a lot in common-!" 

"Dad, are you in love with Zim!?" Dib felt his panic overcome him. He never really had a way with words, anyway. 

There was a scribble now where a nebula used to be. Dib thought that his dad's flustered reaction to the question was not a good sign. "What!? No-!" 

"Because-! If so!" Dib pumped his fist in the air. "As the head of ufology, I forbid it!"

Membrane's embarrassed state turned cold, his brow furrowed. 

"You forbid it?" 

"Yes!" Dib rested his hands on his hips as an assertion. 

" _ You  _ are forbidding  _ me _ ?" 

Dib felt his confidence waning. "Yeah, that doesn't really work, does it?" 

"No, it does not," Membrane said, turning his attention back to the map, fixing his error. "Son, I don't know what you think is between me and Zim, but you really shouldn't worry about that."

Dib made an uncertain grunt, folding his arms across his chest. His dad noticed. 

"I mean," Membrane continued, "if - and I mean IF - there was anything, it wouldn't work." Dib's interest peaked, and he stepped closer. "Oh?" 

"Of course not," Membrane said with a nervous chuckle. "We're quite literally from different worlds. And, besides, I wouldn't want to be with someone that makes my children so… upset." 

"Oh!" Dib hadn't considered that before - he didn't think his dad really valued his opinion so much. He easily forgets how much his dad cares about him. A little part of him feels bad (though he's not yet sure why), but overall he was satisfied with this answer. "Okay." 

"Now, son, come tell me what you were trying to do here." 

. 

Zim didn't mean to eavesdrop. Well, he did, but he wished he didn't. He felt a sharp pain, the kind he hadn't felt since he was accidentally impaled by Nir during training in the academy. He assumed it was accidental at the time, anyway. 

He felt like he was being crushed under a building, or sinking in filthy, disgusting human water. He felt his hatred for humans rise and, as he looks back at Membrane, fall. His PAK scrambled at the thought of Membrane not bearing romantic feelings for him, and the utter, searing hurt Zim felt from that. It didn't make any sense. He could vomit. And that made him think of Gir, and of home, and he dropped the blueprints he was wringing in his hands to go to exactly that. 

Zim just wanted to crawl in his toilet and stay there forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. The Report

Log 106 of the alien specimen, Zim; Homebase for the use of Membrane Labs: Ufology Facility. 

Georgina Sherbatsky here. Employee number 567. The time is 5 pm.

The alien specimen, from here on will be referred to as Zim proper, entered his home base face-planting on the floor. Not sure if it's some Irken ritual or caused by emotional distress. I am inclined to the latter. Zim has checked out of work early. The reason for this is unknown, though his emotional distress could be related. 

His robot servant, known as Gir, proceeded to walk over him and close the door behind him. It's rare to see this Gir actually assist, so it's worth noting. The two then had a long exchange - Zim continued to lay face-down on the floor for the duration of this. He eventually got up to make the Gir food, however, with a grunt and whine. How the robot consumes food is still inconclusive. 

The two then sat on the couch for the next three hours, unmoving. I am beginning to wonder if this routine would be any different if the Minimoose specimen were present. Perhaps we should run a simulation, or is the research into the Minimoose too little to run an accurate scenario? God, I'm bored. 

Anyway. Here are the following programs they watched: Floopsy and Shmoopsy Season 1 marathon, King of Queens (though briefly) and the film  _ The Notebook _ . I have deduced that the last program garnered a rather negative reaction from Zim, as he shot the television during the climax of the film. This is the first-ever instance of him revealing a device stored in his PAK. See attached photograph for further examination. The Gir was not happy with this, screaming and proceeding to run around the house. This is a consistent behavior for the robot unit. 

Zim then continued to command his computer to write his scathing review of the film, though it is rather incomprehensible and repetitive. Here is an excerpt from the review, see the attached document for the full article:

_ Stupid humans and their stupid human feelings! Stupid human woman and man have no idea what real pain in so called heartbreak is! Idiot makes stupid house instead of anything actually useful like an incinerator or toaster! Wait actually toasters are stupid and I hate them and I hate this movie! No - scratch that. I don't hate toasters. That's not fair to them. But as I was saying; these morons and everyone who likes it has never actually felt love in their lives - not that I would know because I am not and never will be! Stupid stupid stupid… _

It just keeps going like this. 

The computer and Zim then continued to have an argument. About what, I was unable to deduce. Zim seems more irrational than usual. The artificial intelligence must be very advanced to be able to comprehend his speech. The arguing lasted for about an hour before Zim decided to search things on the internet. 

Here is the list of what he searched in order, the results for each is attached and the websites he visited have been highlighted:

  * Human love
  * Chemicals that cause love
  * Brain alteration surgery
  * Earth animal pheromones 
  * Courting ritual
  * How to earn a child's trust
  * How to stop love chemical
  * Is falling in love easy? 
  * How do I know if I'm really in love? 
  * Endearing nicknames
  * Name for attractive older adult male human
  * Dilf meaning 
  * Memory erasing methods
  * Does it hurt to love? 
  * How to stop love
  * Love symptoms 
  * Am I really in love? Like for real? 
  * What is boyfriend? 
  * Husband
  * Eliminating children
  * Boarding school application
  * How to stop hating children 
  * Dib Membrane interview
  * Alien human relations
  * Xenophilia 
  * Actual memory erasing methods 
  * How to make someone like you
  * Human food recipes
  * What is a "date movie" 
  * Am I in love quiz
  * Are we compatible? 
  * Zodiac signs 
  * Zodiac signs are stupid
  * How would I know if he felt the same way? 
  * Calming music 
  * How to deal with rejection
  * Why do humans love 
  * Professor Membrane 
  * Professor Membrane wife? 
  * Professor Membrane husband? 
  * Photoshop
  * Wedding photos
  * Does love drive you crazy? 
  * Witness protection program
  * Apartments in New Mexico 
  * The Notebook blue-ray
  * Is human love infectious? 
  * Love disease
  * Love proxy
  * Human men near me
  * How to remove malware

Zim then crawled into his kitchen toilet and stayed there until midnight before crawling out to watch the aforementioned The Notebook on his computer. Look at the attached photo for reference.

Notable details of today's examination of the footage: 

He is still wearing his irken uniform, and has not eaten, bathed or slept, as usual. He has been less vocal today than he usually is, and when he did speak it was incomprehensible. Perhaps we should have him take the sanity examination again to see if he's progressed into insanity since he's become employed at Membrane Labs? I can empathize. 

He has made no attempt to communicate his Tallest, or work on a plan to dominate Earth. He has grown an interest in the concept of love - close surveillance should be taken on any attempts for him to initiate mating with any human. Other than that, he has yet to pose any actual threat. Beyond damaging his property, his behavior has been passive. 

Personally, I think there's something going on between him and Professor Membrane, so you owe me money on our bet, Sharon! We should be careful about this info leaking out - who knows what the alien activists will say about this. Can't you imagine them freaking out if they knew this alien's been staring at pictures of our boss for, like, hours? And don't start panicking like you do - I know you're the only one that listens and reads these transcripts anyway. Answer my damn emails! I swear they're not screamers anymore. I'm gonna head out for some Burrito King. If he does anything the cameras will pick it up. I hate my job. Sherbatsky signing off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect two chapters tomorrow too!


	8. The Lightbulb

It was nearing midnight, and Membrane was still busy unpacking his things. He was grateful he didn’t have to share a room with someone else; he needed the space. He couldn’t imagine a human being in place of all his prototypes he had worked on over the summer. He was looking forward to asking his professors for insight on them. 

He hadn't expected a knocking at his door - he had been invited to several parties that were held that night by his peers and had rejected them, concluding the whole university was in attendance that night. But here he was, folding his cardboard box flat and hearing a knocking from his door. 

Membrane hesitated for a moment, panicking. He's not very good at social interactions, especially with strangers, but he decided it'd be best to send them away now than let them think no one was here, lest they come back later. He got up from his knees and went to answer the door. 

The person behind the door was a shorter man, a candle in one hand. He was beaming up at Membrane, though he has no idea why. "You got a light?" he said, his voice nasally. 

Ah, right. The electricity was out. Suddenly, his room seemed darker. He had to squint at the strange man. 

"You look familiar-" 

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I get that a lot. Now, about the light?" 

Membrane frowned. He peered down the hallway, and noticed how distant each door is from another - this strange man must have walked for a long time, knocked on many doors, without success. He looked back at him, and he was right: there was something terribly familiar about him. He felt an inclination to help him. 

"A candle, really?" Membrane scoffed. "I have a battery-powered light bulb you can use instead."

The man's smile brightened. "That'd be great."

He stepped back, letting the stranger in. "I'm sure it's here somewhere." 

Membrane hadn't noticed how many boxes there were until the man stood in the center of the mess that was his room. Again, he wasn't expecting company. He felt dumb, standing still and watching as the man put his candle down on his desk. He really, really wasn't good with people. 

"What are you staring at?" the man asked, chiding. 

Membrane felt sweat on his brow and wiped it mindlessly. "It's just that - I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

"You go to the supermarket downtown?" the man began to examine a box near him. "I work there." 

"Oh!" Membrane snapped his fingers. "I didn't recognize you without that pink shirt on." 

The man's smile was sour. "It's a living." 

"But there's something about you," Membrane said. "You remind me of someone-" 

"I'm always reminding somebody of someone," the man said. "Let me guess, your girlfriend? It would explain the kids."

"I don't have kids-" 

"Is this it?" The man pulled out the bulb, and Membrane was quick to grab it, forgetting what they were talking about altogether. "Now we just need the batteries."

The man crossed his legs, watching idly as Membrane searched. "What're you in for?" 

Membrane didn't understand the joke for a moment, chuckling. "Uh- a lot of things, really. It's complicated - you?" 

"Oh, I don't study here," the man turned in Membrane's desk chair, looking out his window. He didn't remember having a window. "Or anywhere, really."

"Then what are you doing here?" 

"My brother. He's in the arts. Hey - do any of those batteries work?" 

Membrane frowned, popping a battery out in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," he gestured to the window, "at least we have moonlight." 

"I think they're starting a bonfire, actually," Membrane said, seating himself on the opposite bed. 

"Fun! Why aren't you there?" 

"I don't go out," Membrane said. "Anymore," he added. 

"Would you go out if I asked?" the man asked, smirking. "I mean, you owe me, with that whole light bulb thing."

Membrane was flustered, feeling the heat on his face. He hadn't been this nervous since his interview for an internship. 

"I don't even know your name-" 

The man leaned forward, his smile growing. 

"People call me Zim." 

. 

"Zim?" 

Membrane had woken up in a cold sweat. He panted as he got up from his bed. He wiped his glasses before donning them, and then turned on his dresser light. He looked around, inspecting the strange knocking. It came from the window. He promptly opened it, revealing Zim. It was the first time he had ever seen Zim's PAK legs, extended just to reach the height of the second floor. 

"Zim, what are you doing here?" 

Zim was quiet, hovering. He stared at the hand Membrane had offered him with a frown. His voice was small when he finally spoke. 

"I need to talk to you."


	9. The Talk

Membrane hadn't seen Zim in two days, and he was terribly worried about what he was up to. He was assured, according to surveillance, that Zim was just idly wasting time in his home - Membrane felt awkward about pushing for any more information. Both of his children had deduced his not-so-platonic feelings for Zim, and he didn't know what to do, which almost never happened - so he tried to avoid it altogether. There's nothing happening, he told himself. And nothing would happen, he swore. 

And yet here Zim was, sitting on the end of his bed, and he felt a flood of emotions curling and cramping his stomach. He should have said no, he should have turned Zim away; place a distance between them as he had done with so many people in his life. But he didn't. And he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

He tried to make a gap between them, sitting on the opposite corner of the end of the bed. 

"Zim?" he said, his throat dry. He gulped. 

"Hm?" Zim turned to look at Membrane, his eyes more bugged than usual. 

"You had something you wanted to talk about?" 

"Oh!" Zim's head fell again, his gaze aimed at the floor. "Right." 

Membrane really, really missed Zim, he realized. The odd but endearing way he fiddled with his fingers. The way his antennae twitched independently. How his black booted legs would dangle. Even his forgetfulness. 

"I've been struggling with… Something internal." 

"Abstract or physical?" 

"Abstract." 

Membrane wasn't good with abstract… things, but he continued to listen. 

"And I've been trying to search for answers - but it seems that none of your… kind, has any answers for me. I thought that, perhaps, the only human that could make any of this makes sense to me, is, well," Zim gestured, "you." 

Membrane considered this for a moment, flattered. "I'm willing to help." 

"Okay but," Zim raised his hands in the air, "don't hate me. Or send me away. Or lock me in a cage like your Dib-boy wants-" 

"Zim," Membrane said, hesitant to reach over and rested a hand on Zim's shoulder, "there's a lot you'd have to do for me to have to do that."

Zim sighed, not looking entirely comforted by the sentiment. He looked at Membrane's hand until he pulled it away. "How do I begin…" Zim wrung his hands together. His posture relaxed as he exhaled. 

"You see, in Irken society, there is no concept of… Affection. And love. Unless, of course, it's directed to our Tallest. Adoration, I guess. But mutual love and…  _ romance _ , is discouraged. Like I said, we don't - reproduce." 

Membrane tried to push down on the ache in his stomach. He was here to help, he told himself. "Go on," he said, his voice cracked like he was a teenager. 

"And, well, we've evolved so that we can't reproduce, but still! Interpersonal… Relationships? Aren't encouraged. Or, well, when it does occur, we don't talk about it. At all." 

"Zim, what are you trying to say-?" 

"What I'm trying to say is, Membrane! Is that!" Zim lowered his voice. Membrane deduced that he must've realized his children were only a room or so away. Zim continued, whispering. "I've never felt… these feelings before. And I don't know what to do about them. I didn't even think I could have them, but," Zim looked at Membrane for a moment, his face hot, "but I have them for you."

Membrane felt like an egg that had been hatched. Relief. 

A part of him was worried that Zim couldn't reciprocate his feelings - from what he knew about how Irkens viewed other life forms, he suspected that Zim couldn't feel anything beyond platonic. And it made Membrane feel sick, like if he had pursued Zim - it would be taking advantage of his lack of knowledge. And while Zim does seem to be unfamiliar with this, it gave Membrane ease that he could feel this way. And all his ache was replaced with warmth when it dawned on him that Zim did. 

"And I know," Zim said, frowning at his own hands, "that you don't feel the same way. A-and I understand, but I just--I didn't know what to do-"

"Zim," Membrane moved closer to Zim, and Zim went silent, looking up at Membrane. He felt his heart blossom. "Of course I feel the same way," Membrane said, so easily, he wondered if he was still asleep. Zim said nothing, his hands relaxed and laid on his lap. He looked at Membrane like he was a starry night.

"And I know that I do. For some time now, actually." 

"What!?" Zim covered his mouth with his hand, realizing his mistake. He was frowning fiercely as he whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Why didn't you?" Membrane said with a chuckle. 

"I only realized this, like, yesterday -" Zim's face turned soft. "So you really - me?"

"Yes, Zim." 

"B-but you said," Zim flailed his arms, "y-your Dib boy - you said you couldn't love someone he hated."

Oh. He heard that. Membrane now felt a tinge embarrassed. That was a can of worms he didn't want to open - he much rather wanted to focus on Zim, and the feelings swirling his head head, right now. "I wish it was that simple," Membrane sighed. "Love is… complicated."

"It is." Zim nodded. "I know that, at least." 

"But I feel it for you. And I can't change that. I don't think I'd even want to." 

"Membrane…" Zim said, his voice quiet. He looked away, embarrassed, most likely. They sat there, silent for a moment, basking in each other's glow. This felt so much better, Membrane thought, than the pain he felt knotted in him before. "So… What do we do now?" 

"I'm not sure," Membrane said, "but we can't exactly ignore… this, anymore."

"Yes! I hate doing that." 

Membrane couldn't help but laugh, and Zim frowned at him. "I think," Membrane said, trying to ease Zim, "we could… Try. At this."

"And if it doesn't work?" 

Membrane shrugged. "Well, I think we were just as good as friends."

"I suppose so…" Zim said, lifting his head. "What is it?" Membrane asked, feeling awkward under Zim’s stare. “It’s nothing,” Zim shook his head, “I just...I think I’m happy? I’m still not used to this. I apologize.” He’s blushing, Membrane realized. Zim was blushing. A part of him wanted to take note of this, and another part of him was overcome with a strong need, jabbing at him.

"Can I kiss you?" Membrane blurted, unable to stop himself.

Zim blinked, looking incredulous. "Sure!" 

“W-wait,” Membrane shook his head, feeling fuzzy, “do you know what kissing is?”

Zim huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “Of course I do. I’ve done some research into your human...gestures.”

“But you’ve never...kissed someone, before?” Membrane couldn’t help but laugh - he really did feel like a teenager. "No," Zim answered, "again, we don't really do that. But, I suppose there is an Irken equivalent." 

"Oh?" 

"Well, it involves," Zim gestured to his antennae, "stimulating this area. But it must be done in a particular way. I've only ever--oh." Zim paused, realizing Membrane had already reached over and began rubbing at the base, near his head. "How's this?" 

"Yes, that's -" Zim shuddered, and then relaxed, leaning closer to Membrane. He could hear a faint clicking noise. He would have to look into that later. He focused on his touch. "That's really nice, actually." 

"Zim?" 

"Mmm?" Zim lifted his head again, letting Membrane lean down to press a peck to his lips. It was chaste, and simple, but Membrane felt exhilarated. They looked at each other for a long time, ignoring the morning light that began to pour in through the window. 

"I think this could work," Membrane said, finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (flute solo) its fluff time!
> 
> Expect a chapter on Tuesday and Friday! They're gonna be juicy ones


	10. The Experiment

For once, Membrane would rather be anywhere else but in his own conference room. He drummed his fingers on the countertop in frustration - he hated it when people did that, but he felt it was justified in this case. For every second he spent listening to this prattle, the stronger his itch to visit the ufology facility and greet Zim grew. For a while, he had completely forgotten that he had obligations beyond Zim, and he is becoming sour at the concept. 

His impatience overcame him, eventually. "That's great, Jerry!" 

"I'm Martha, sir," his employee said, holding her notepad close, "do you mean you feel positively about our theory on spontaneous-" 

"Yes, yes, it's all very interesting! But, we're running out of time, don't you think?" He wasn't wrong, exactly. The clock was tuning into the next shift, which worried Membrane immensely--Zim would leave during this time if he was bored, which he often was. 

"Well, yes, sir, but don't you think this issue is worth-" 

Membrane stretched his arms and yawned, making his peers jump. "Wow, I sure am beat! Great work today, team, I'll see you next shift!" And he promptly got up and left, ignoring concerned protests. He could always deal with them later. He wanted to see Zim. Now. 

He hurried his way through hallways, aggressively pushing people aside in elevators and cursed his security system for slowing his entrance into the ufology facility. 

By the time he had reached the lab, it had been deserted. He panicked, until he saw Zim's antennae, poking just round the corner. "Zim!" he called, and Zim turned abruptly, beaming. He waved as Membrane walked over to him. "W-what are you doing here? Where did everyone go?" 

"Oh, your Dib-boy yelled at everyone for laughing, though I'm not sure why, and then he told them all to go home." 

It was probably about his unusually large head, Membrane thought. That was always a point of contention with people, though Membrane saw it as a sign of genius (which he was obviously correct about given the outcome), so he never understood the mockery. He would have to comfort Dib when he got home. 

"And you're here because?"

"Oh." Zim's eyes darted back and forth inconspicuously. "Well- I didn't want to go back home - Gir's stupid show usually comes on around this time and I hate watching it with him. Why are you here?" 

"To see you." 

Zim seemed touched by the statement, laxing in his seat. Membrane heard that faint clicking noise again. 

"What is this show, then?" Membrane asked, taking a seat next to Zim. 

"It's horrible," Zim began, beginning his rant. Yes, Membrane thought, he'd much rather spend his days like this. 

. 

Zim had developed an odd habit. Whenever he came across Membrane, he had to greet him. Regardless if it had been hours or minutes since they've seen each other, Zim went through the effort to walk up to him and greet him. Membrane figured that Zim hadn't known that Membrane noticed how each time he did, he insisted on shaking his hand (seconds longer than necessary). And it wasn't as if Membrane would ever bring it up, or bother stopping him. He always squeezed his hand back, coming to like how Zim jumped at the sensation. 

. 

"Do you think we were too hard on the kid?" 

"Hell no." 

A gaggle of employees were gathered in a make-shift rec room of sorts. It had been a day since they had egged on their boss, Dib Membrane, for his father's not-so-subtle relationship development with their number one subject of study. They had decided to convene on the event, coming to a general consensus that it was hilarious. 

"This kid has literally the best life possible," one said, pouring sugar into his cup of coffee, "entrepreneur at twelve - who cares that his dad is banging an alien?" 

"Hey, we don't know that for sure," one had chimed, "remember what our boss said; no proof, complete denial from a critical witness. Not that that ever stopped him, but you know." They had a giggle over that. 

"Hey, Sherbatsky," one employee, who was riding her chair, rocking it back with one foot planted on the floor, "have you seen them doing anything, like, in private?" 

"You'd know if you read my reports," she answered, refilling her mug with fresh water. "And of course not. You think they're that stupid? Hell, if they did, I'd probably delete it-" 

"Aw," someone had faux-gasped, "Sherbatsky, are you going soft for them-?" 

"Shut up," she bit back, "I don't want to lose my job over some… _ tape _, idiot."

That had sent them into fits of laughter, abruptly stopped by the entrance of the very Dib Membrane, who was scowling at them fiercely. They sat in silence, watching as he used the step to reach the countertop, grabbing a water bottle. 

"Get back to work," he ordered, and though they wouldn't admit it, they were a bit intimidated. 

  


. 

Zim was incredibly, undoubtedly happy that his theory to water-proof Membrane's robotic arms was a success. It was the first time he had ever seen Membrane gloveless within the research facility. He couldn't help but stare. 

He took the time to appreciate the design; taking notice of how each digit moved effortlessly, seemingly not needing time to process the signals they were receiving to move accurately. Zim knew Membrane's hands could transform and alter into an array of tools; he had seen the blueprints. He genuinely considered for a moment if he should cause an accident, warranting Membrane to activate his machinery - but he decided against it. He'd rather have that happen organically than to manipulate Membrane. And then Zim thought, his Membrane. His Membrane. 

Zim wanted to know what those hands felt like - to hold them. But the opportunity to hold them with a greeting had not yet shown itself, and Zim realized then that Membrane had been standing by his side this whole time. Wait, what were they-

"Zim," he called, bringing Zim into focus, "what do you think?" 

"Huh? What?" Zim blinked. He felt as if he was waking up, and he realized that Membrane had been speaking to him this whole time. 

"My design - to improve your cloaking device. Have you been listening to me?" 

Zim panicked. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed that he had been engrossed in Membrane's hand and not his speech, but he was. "Of course I was! I was just - thinking about it."

That was the first time Zim ever lied to his Membrane, he realized. 

. 

  


Membrane felt mixed feelings on the news that Zim had decided to allow access to his PAK. On one hand, Membrane was happy that Zim felt comfortable enough to do this, and on the other, he felt a small distrust with his son's assistants gaining this access. He decided to pay a visit. 

This time, he had a clear view of Zim's PAK legs, previously only catching a glimpse of it in the dark. Long, jagged, and sharp - extending from several entry points in his PAK. Membrane hesitated before asking "may I…?" and gestured to the legs. 

"Yes," Zim said simply, watching curiously as Membrane placed his hand promptly on a leg. He didn't know what he expected to feel, but he continued to move his hand up the leg, reaching Zim's PAK, laying his hand atop it. Membrane could feel Zim gaze down at him, but his eyes were trained on Zim's PAK. This was a critical feature of Zim; a second brain, a heart, an important resource to his body - he had been told. And here he was, allowed to touch it. 

"Thank you," Membrane said as he pulled his hand away. Zim just smiled. 

. 

They couldn't be alone together often. It seemed that the more their relationship grew, the smaller their time together seemed. Zim wished he could just bring Membrane to his homebase on the basis of business, but then there were those damned cameras - and there was no way he or Membrane could request for them to be deactivated temporarily, lest they had to address it to the Dib-boy. 

There was also the fact that whenever his Membrane did have time, he would more likely lean toward spending it with his family than with Zim, which Zim has come to understand and respect, even if he grumbled a bit at the thought. 

The few glimpses they saw of each other at work were wonderful, and Zim treasured them, but he was starting to become somewhat frustrated. This leads him to decide to slip into the Membrane household during a small window of time in the morning; just when his Membrane woke up before Membrane's children did. His Membrane had welcomed the intrusion, inviting Zim to sit and talk by their dining table when he did so. It wouldn't really be considered and intrusion then, Zim corrected. 

At some point, the inquiry in Zim's digestion of Earth's food became a topic. His Membrane was curious, and asked if he could test his tolerance, even perhaps assisting in Zim adopting one. Zim decided to amuse him. 

Zim had politely taken a sip of his Membrane's coffee he had provided. When he peered over his cup, however, he caught a glimpse of something that almost made him choke. It was Membrane's naked knee, poking just under his coat. It was the leg that was on top of the other, as he had crossed them, for whatever reason. Zim's mind went into overdrive, wondering if perhaps this was a setup to some human joke he couldn't comprehend. 

"Zim?" 

"Ah- yes?" Zim swallowed the drink that sat in his mouth for what felt like minutes. 

"How's the coffee?" 

"Oh, it's uh-" Zim glances, and yes, his knee is still nude, "it's great. Thank you."

Membrane simply nodded, and continued to nurse his drink. They went back into a comfortable silence. 

So, were they just not going to address this? Is this what..._ couples _ do? Surely, humans enjoyed wearing pants. Why would they design, produce and purchase them if they didn't? He's also certain he'd seen his Membrane with pants beforehand. Why wasn't he wearing any now? Wait- he wasn't completely sure that Membrane wasn't wearing any pants, perhaps-

And, as if Membrane read his thoughts, he uncrossed his legs and crossed them again, exposing his other nude knee. Zim tried to distract himself by pouring more coffee into his cup. 

He had to have known - of course he would know if he forgot his pants! What a moronic notion! Membrane was a brilliant man - he wouldn't just forget to put on his pants! He was a man with a purpose. There must be a reason why-

And Zim noticed the way Membrane's foot, hanging in the air, was swaying somewhat. He was definitely bringing attention to it now. Zim watched as Membrane seemed to gaze out the window, fingers tapping along the side of his cup. 

"Um, Membr-" and Zim was interrupted by the sound of Gaz yawning as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, daughter! It's great to see you so early!" Membrane chirped, uncrossing his legs and planting both of his feet on the ground. 

"Hey dad. Zim" 

Zim didn't know what would have happened if Gaz didn't walk in at that moment. He was grateful it was Gaz at all - she was much more tolerable of Zim's presence in his Membrane's life than that Dib-boy, who he had learned slept in at his laboratory that morning. 

He would later pace up and down his living room, thinking of the possibilities of what could have transpired. Many wild images came to mind, and he soon pushed the feeling of excitement down, far down, until he was walking on it. 

. 

They had been alone in an elevator. It was not planned, as they were both surprised when, for the first time, no one else had entered the elevator with them. It was a brief lift, but the two looked at each other, and reached to hold each other's hands for the duration. Zim stuttered for a moment, unable to bring himself to say what he felt in that moment, still foreign to the concept, but his Membrane was quick to pick up on it. 

"I love you too, Zim," he had said, and Zim sighed. "Thank you." 

And the elevator doors opened, and they went their separate ways. 

. 

"Hey, dad." Gaz had said, keeping her eyes on her game. 

"Hmm?" 

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you," Gaz said simply, a small chime going off on her device. 

"Oh?" 

Gaz lifted her head to look up at her dad, sincerely. "Yeah. It's not nearly as gross as I thought it would be." 

Membrane had ruffled his daughter's hair at that, which Gaz noted he hadn't done in a long time. She didn't mind though, laughing with her dad. 

"Would you like some eggs on your toast?" 

"Heck yeah." 

. 

Zim had finally decided to trade in his irken uniform for some "Earth clothes,'' as he called it. Alterations to the outfit had to be made so as to accommodate his PAK, but besides that there was no huge leap between the two designs; Zim still wore a plain pink shirt with black pants, donning gloves and some boots (though this pair had heels). Regardless, Membrane was overcome with affection when he saw Zim in it for the first time. Maybe Zim really did feel like this was home, he had thought. 

"What do you think?" Zim had asked him aside from the employee who was examining his old uniform. Zim had gestured to himself with a flourish. 

"You look great," Membrane had said, trying not to cry. "I know!" Zim said, his smile bigger than ever. 

. 

"Why are you putting on the jelly?" Gir had posited, his voice grating as ever. 

"This isn't jelly, Gir," Zim had retorted, irritated. He had to clean the smudge on his cheek. "It is the human makeup." 

Gir made an annoyed sound, circling Zim by the kitchen sink. "Don't that give you zits?" 

"No," Zim frowned, "that was the other kit. This is the one I'm not allergic to." 

"You still not answer my question."

"Yes I have."

"No!" Gir flailed his arms. "You don't tell why you wear the jelly-" 

"For the last time, this is not jelly-" 

"You read that phone book didn't you?" Gir said, eyes squinting at Zim. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about-" 

"That fairy lady said you can get the shampoo man to kiss you if you wear the jelly at your big show-"

"Gir," Zim said, calmly, "why don't you make us some waffles?" 

Gir cheered, beginning to run around the kitchen in excitement, forgetting his jelly-question altogether. 

. 

"Purple?" Zim guessed after a moment. 

"No! Not at all," Membrane said, hiding his face in his hand. 

"Wait, wait- don't tell me. It starts with a… Uh...Greg? Craig?" Zim tilted his head in thought, his brow furrowed. "George?" 

"No," Membrane snorted, "I'll give you a guess; it's three letters." 

Zim bit his lip, frowning. Membrane had yet to see Zim struggle so much to remember something - and there was something incredibly endearing that it was his daughter's name. 

Zim snapped his fingers. He looked so certain of his answer. "Petrol!" 

Membrane wheezed with laughter. "That's!" He felt tears stinging his eyes. "That's close!" 

. 

A perfect opportunity had finally landed in their lap. 

Dib had announced to his father that he would be stationed in the ufology facility for a few nights. "I'm working on something," he explained, "that I need to focus on. No distractions! So… could you help me pack?"

Membrane did, of course, and a part of him was happy that his son was still committed to his work as he always had been; he seemed to be completely unbothered with Zim,. At least, that’s what Membrane had hoped was happening.

Then, of course, there was the other part of him that saw the golden opportunity before him. Even his daughter seemed insistent on the idea. 

"I'm gonna be LARPing with my friends," Gaz had explained, "our next campaign is gonna be super immersive." 

"Are you sure you don't need me to-" 

"Dad," Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't think I'd ever say this, but - don't be stupid." 

That seemed as good as a permission as any. So, he invited Zim. 

It wasn't anything too out there; Membrane didn't want to push Zim. He just took him downstairs, to his personal lab, which Zim was very interested in. 

"What is this?" Zim held a helmet in his hand, examining it intensely. "Oh, that," Membrane shrugged, "it was just my attempt at manipulating the brain to experience no sense of fear. Naturally, it was a stupid experiment: we as humans need fear in order to survive. But I was young, I suppose. I remember Dib wanted to use that for something-" 

"I attempted something similar," Zim piped in, tossing the helmet aside. Membrane didn't care for it, anyway. "I tried to see if I could manipulate the chemical balance within the human brain to cause a constant happiness." 

"And?" 

"It was annoying." 

Membrane chuckled at that, twisting a knob and entering a code on his interactive desk. "That's fascinating, Zim, but I actually wanted to show you something else." 

"Oh?" Zim stepped closer, taking the seat Membrane had offered him. Suddenly, a three-dimensional map had been projected before them, and Zim noticed that it was a near-perfect copy of the Irken Armada planned course - Zim wondered if he ever showed this to anyone but Dib, who had tried to make a copy of it in his spare time. 

"What did you make this for?" 

Membrane smiled sheepishly, quiet for a moment. "It's very sappy," he warned. "I don't mind sap," Zim had said, his attention peaked. Membrane was again quiet for a moment, before turning to the projection, idly interacting with it. 

"I spend most of my time thinking about the universe," he began, "and how vast and terrifying it is. Ever since meeting you, it's only become more apparent how little I know or could ever know about what's beyond our planet. I look at our sun, a giant ball of neverending fire, and think about how there's millions of it out there that we cannot perceive from where we are, in the known universe, against a backdrop of time."

Zim tilted his head, confused, but nonetheless intrigued. 

"And I used to ponder, at times, how pointless it must be, what I was doing. I'm but just one man - what impact would I leave? But then, I think," Membrane paused, looking embarrassed, "When I follow the same path of thinking, I consider all life in the universe, how rare and impossible it seems for any one to meet the other, and for something to blossom from that. If we are so small, and insignificant, it is amazing that any one of us could genuinely care for one being so deeply. And I think, given the odds, that I must be incredibly lucky to have lived the life I have, and to have met you, and I feel grateful." Membrane stopped, and turned back to look at Zim, who was wide-eyed and awestruck."And when I think, I make maps, I guess." He shrugged. 

There was silence for a long time, the two staring at each other in a dark lab, the glow from a projection their only light source. Eventually, Zim spoke. 

“Membrane?”

“What is it, Zim?”

“Can you kiss me again?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these bitches just be staring into each other's eyes and yearning huh


	11. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's big presentation about Zim changes, over the course of an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the chapters, this one is what I struggled the most to write. And it's not perfect, but hopefully, you will enjoy it regardless. After this one we'll get into the sweeter, fluffier stuff, I promise. (whistles)

Zim had quickly accepted the proposition: weekly inspections. Why he thought it would be his Membrane that would enact these inspections, he's not sure. All he knew was that he was terribly disappointed when a lowly nobody came knocking on his door. 

Her number was 567, and it was now his least favorite of all the numbers. He frowned at her curious looks, and she promptly turned her back on him, cataloging his closet inventory. 

"And this is?" She gestured with her pen. 

"My girl scout disguise," Zim said, arms tightening across his chest. 

"You sure have a lot of clothes," she commented as she jotted down her notes. "Must be a nightmare to decide for the event, huh?" 

Zim's antennae stood in attention. "The what?" 

* * *

"Son, why isn't Zim invited to his own event?" 

"Why!?" Dib exclaimed. He had ample answer for that - a cozy little "business" event that guarantees Zim a close proximity to his dad. There would be alcohol, and many opportunities for Zim to impress dad, even establish it as some kind of (he grumbled at the word) date! And no way is Dib gonna be there to watch as that mess unfolded! Easier to just cut Zim out altogether. Dib cleared his throat, smoothing down the front of his button-up. "It's not like he likes parties anyway - he hates them! No use having him there if he's going to bring down the mood-" 

"He seemed rather excited at the prospect, actually," Membrane cut in, folding his arms across his chest. Oh, well, shit.

"You invited him!?" 

"Of course I did, son, it's an event  _ dedicated _ to him. You expect everyone to just celebrate alien life without the alien present?" Membrane sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I should have known you would do this - just, tonight, could you please try to be civil with him. That's all I ask." 

Dib sputtered at a response, and his father continued. "I just - I find it so strange that you would organize this whole thing and not want Zim to attend. Is your presentation what I think it is-?" 

"No, dad!" Dib said immediately, defensive. He couldn't let his dad catch on. "I uh - you didn't get my email? It's just some boring stuff about Irk and stuff y'know? I just - I figured Zim would be bored, really. It's nothing he hasn't heard before." 

"Huh," Membrane tilted his head, squinting at Dib, who wiped away the sweat on his temple. "Well," Membrane shrugged, his voice light, "he'll be attending, regardless. Everyone will want to see him there." 

"Sure! Yeah, okay," Dib said, his voice cracking. "That's fine." 

"Are you sure?" Membrane asked, pointedly. 

"Yep, it's fine. I'll be civil, okay? For science, and junk." 

Membrane stood there, and Dib felt like he could crack under his scrutiny, but he eventually shrugged, and left Dib's room without protest. Dib groaned in frustration, turning to begin working on his tie, trying to forget the whole thing - but of course he couldn't. 

“So,” Gaz cut in, walking through Dib’s bedroom doorway, “what is this event that you guys are losing your minds over and why wasn’t I invited?”

Dib wondered why he didn't just buy a clip-on tie, wriggling the one he had in his hands. "If you must know," Dib began, smoothing his tie to start the process over again, "we - me and my facility, that is - have organized this HUGE party to congratulate us - me - on the discovery of alien life with a bunch of companies that want a share in the facility. And I guess now we'll be welcoming Zim to earth. Whatever." 

"So, like," Gaz seated herself on Dib's bed, "a bunch of rich dudes are gonna stand around and gawk at Zim now? No wonder you're all bent out of shape about it." 

Dib frowned at himself in the mirror. And then, he had an epiphany. "You know what, Gaz? This is perfect, actually. Now everyone will thank me for not inviting Zim to the event afterwards - I'll be even a bigger hero." 

"Whatever, man," Gaz kicked her legs idly, "so can I come in like, a tux?" 

"Yeah, sure," Dib said, tossing his tie aside altogether. 

"Sweet." 

* * *

"Zim?" Membrane knocked tentatively on Zim's front door, growing worried. 

"He's probably knocked himself out with one of his gadgets," Dib had remarked from the car, "and he can't go, so we should leave before we're late for no reason." 

Gaz had punched Dib in the shoulder for that, which Membrane had discouraged, if only weakly. He did consider it for a moment, though, as he stood there, until Zim finally opened the door, panting. 

"Yes! I am ready! I apologize for the delay!" Zim had said, breathless, and Membrane didn't really listen, taking notice of Zim's choice in wear for the evening; an elegant, black dress. This was not what Membrane had expected Zim would be wearing, but he it wasn't as if he wanted to complain. 

"I was still busy getting dressed and, well, Gir-" 

"Here I am!" the little robot announced, peeking from behind Zim, which made Zim sigh. "Gir wanted to join us." 

"That's quite alright," Membrane said, "but what is that?" He gestured to the small box in Zim's hand. 

"Oh! Well, I knew you'd be wearing your lab coat to the event-" 

"What's wrong with my coat?" 

"I would never diss the coat," Zim said, deadpan, "but I did want to add a little flair to it, just for tonight." Zim opened the box, revealing a little black viola, attached to a pin. "I saw through Gir's silly romance movies-" 

"-but you the one who bought-" 

"-That you humans would gift these little fruits to your partners on significant occasions."

Membrane smiled at the sentiment, feeling a sweetness that he hadn't felt since his first award, age twenty."They're called corsages."

"Yes!" Zim snapped his fingers. "Exactly!" 

Membrane leaned forward so Zim could pin the flower to the front of his coat, adjusting it accordingly. Membrane offered Zim his hand, and Zim used his other to lift his dress, wanting to avoid tripping over the train. Gir followed them as they approached the car. 

Zim thanked Membrane for opening the car door for him, and Zim turned to greet the children as he seated himself. 

"Hello-!" he paused, eyeing Membrane. "Gaz-?" 

Membrane nodded. 

"Hello Gaz!" Zim repeated, and Gaz lifted her head from her device to meet his smile. "Hey, Zim. Nice dress." 

"Thank you! You also look quite… Good! In your tux!" 

Gaz's posture straightened, feeling chuff. "Thanks, man." 

Zim then turned to look at Dib, which made Dib feel uneasy. He still wasn't used to Zim not reeling in disgust or screaming in his face whenever he spotted him, even if it had been months since Zim swore off his invasion. "Hello, Dib-b-" Zim stopped himself, and repeated, "hello, Dib." Membrane seemed pleased with that. Right, they had to be civil. 

"Hey, Zim," Dib greeted back, though not nearly as chipper as Zim had been. He wasn’t that keen on having Zim attend in the first place, and now he was showing up with that getup, and his dad wearing some matching accessory to boot? Since when did Zim wear clothing beyond disguises, anyway? It probably is some disguise, in a way. Part of his whole act. Dib had a suspicion as to why Zim would ever pursue his dad - a plan he's conducted the day Dib revealed him to the world. 

"Aren't you excited?" Zim had asked, taking Dib out of his thoughts,"Isn't that host of that TV show you like so much in attendance?" 

"Yes," Dib said, crossing his arms, "he will be, but I don't like that show anymore. Not since Chickenfoot-" 

"I remember that," Membrane said, turning his keys in the ignition, "but I could've sworn you still recorded reruns. You made me sit and watch one about Bigfeet, I think. " 

"It's purely for nostalgia," Dib stated, feeling a tinge embarrassed. Zim didn't comment on this, however, which Dib found odd. Shouldn't he be making fun of him, or at least making a poor attempt at it? This must be torture for him.

"Anyway," Dib continued, "why are you taking a ride with us? Don't you have your voot cruiser thing?" 

"Part of becoming a legal citizen is obeying laws, apparently," Zim explained, "and I would normally not obey an inferior law that doesn't include a voot cruiser as a classified vehicle, but it's about choosing your battles, I suppose."

"We were in the minority during that vote, yes," Membrane confirmed. "Sometimes, democracy just doesn't work when the majority are idiots." 

"Woah, wait," Gaz lifted her head again, "Zim can like, vote now?" 

"You humans have a very strange system. A bunch of you had to vote for me to be able to vote. I mean, it's very entertaining to watch, but still." 

Dib tuned out of this idle conversation the three were having, focusing his mind on what he had slipped into the trunk of the car earlier. He really couldn’t stand another second of this. He was going to follow through on his plan, he decided. He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they exited the car, Zim had received assistance from Membrane, worried he’d trip and fall over his gown. “Stop acting all helpless, Zim,” Dib had said, and before he could continue, he had stepped on his untied shoelace, causing him to stumble. Gaz held back a chortle as Dib glared at her. Membrane was by his son’s side to comfort him, but Dib dismissed it. “Son,” Membrane had said, taking Dib aside, “do you remember what we talked about?”

“Being civil, right?” Dib said, rolling his eyes. “Son,” Membrane lowered his voice, clearly trying to reserve his irritation. He kneeled by Dib, so as to meet his gaze, making Dib feel less awkward. “I understand if you don’t want to be here, tonight, with Zim, but he’s trying. And it might not be in the way you want, but-"

"No duh. Why are you wearing that, anyway?" 

Membrane was confused, bringing his hand to cover his corsage. "You mean this? What's wrong with it? " 

"Yes! You don't think it's embarrassing and… weird?" 

"No," Membrane said, simply, "I think it's rather sweet, actually-" 

"See! That - that bothers me," Dib huffed, "he's manipulating you. Making you think he's all nice like this-" 

"You never considered that he just is?" Membrane tilted his head, intrigued. 

"What?" 

Membrane sighed, and shrugged. He knew this conversation was going to go nowhere, so he tried to think of a different approach. "Son, if you want us to leave, we can. I'm sure if I explain that this isn't the right time, they'll be understanding-" 

“What? No!” Dib said, his face hot. Why should they leave if Zim’s the one being weird, he thought, but knew he couldn’t say. “Let’s just...we can stay. I’ll try and be nice.”

“Are you sure-”

“Yes, dad. I’m sure.” 

Membrane sighed, squeezing Dib’s shoulder before standing up. “Gaz? Do you need-”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Gaz said, hopping out of the car. “So, like, is there gonna be food?”

“There better not be,” Zim chimed in. “Gir will eat all of it.”

“Sadly, there is,” Membrane informed, which made Zim sigh as Gir excitedly ran toward the building. As Dib followed them from behind, he felt even more justified in his plan. Clearly, his dad had to see reason. 

* * *

“Hello! Hello, everyone!” a tall, blonde woman had announced. Apparently, she was hosting the event, Dib had explained, even though she had little to no association with anyone there. Their marketing team thought it would be a better look for the event, he had explained, bitter that he didn't suffice. 

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “As you all know, we are here tonight to welcome our friend from the stars, Ji- Zim! There he is!”

The crowd clapped politely, turning to where the host was gesturing. Zim was sitting by a table with the Membrane family, attempting to take a sip of wine before spitting it into Membrane’s glass, gagging at the taste. “Who made this? It’s terrible.”

The host laughed, awkwardly. “Uh, thank you, Zim!”

Zim’s whipped his head around. “Wha-? Wait, were we-”

“Anyway, there’s lots of opportunity for us to get to know our new friend, Zim, tonight. And, of course, the research facility currently studying him, and the boy who discovered him, Dib Membrane, who will be giving an exciting, exclusive presentation for us, everybody!”

“Um, hi,” Dib said, waving his hand weakly, which the audience responded with overlapping greetings. A small whoop could be heard in the distance.

“And we have many more amazing guests here tonight. Please, schmooze, talk, gossip, however you like! Let’s make our new friend feel at home.” The audience promptly applauded, and the host took this as an opportunity to slip the obligatory disclaimer. “Oh, by the way, this building is still under construction so maybe be careful where you walk? Good? Great. Enjoy the buffet!”

* * *

So far, Zim was doing great. Well, more so, no one seemed to take offense to his oblique statements, or perhaps they didn't realize he wasn't joking? Eh, either way, Membrane thought, Zim was still doing great. 

"So, Zim," someone had asked, "how's planet earth for you?" 

"Disgusting," Zim had said, simply, "but so is every planet, I suppose." Much to Zim's confusion, people laughed. 

They were also impressed by his fashion choice for the evening, though not many people noticed Membrane's matching viola, much to Zim's chagrin. 

Thankfully, it seemed that Dib was having a good time. Membrane was happy that his son finally felt heard, especially by such a huge crowd, hanging on every word. He seemed confident, as if he was in his element here, going on some tangent about vampire bees or something. Membrane wasn't entirely paying attention, nursing his drink. 

"Hey! Dib!" Zim called, which caused Dib to flinch. "Here's this anchor guy! You know, the one I was talking about earlier, from the ghost show!?" 

"I can hear you fine, Zim," Dib said, approaching them. The anchor nervously tugged at his collar.

"Dib! It's so good to see you," he said, shaking Dib's hand. It was sweaty, Dib noticed. "So sorry about the whole, er, debunking you on an episode from a while back. Remember that? Isn't it good we can laugh at that now? Ha-ha…" 

"Yeah," Dib said, pulling his hand back, wiping it against his suit pants. "That was really funny." 

"Wait," Membrane interrupted, "you were on that show? I don't remember that." 

"You were on the same episode, Professor," the anchor elaborated, "you don't remember that?" 

"Mmm," Membrane rubbed his chin in thought, "nope, not at all." 

"I've seen that episode's been rerunning a lot lately," Dib said, squinting up at the anchor, "is it true Mysterious Mysteries is under a lot of fire for making fun of me? First time that show's been relevant in years, right?" 

"Well, uh-" 

"Oh that's embarrassing," Zim said, tutting, "I looked horrible on that episode. And Gir- wait where's Gir?" 

"I saw him trying to eat the rose bushes earlier," Membrane said, gesturing in that direction. "I was worried because this place is like a death trap. So many stairs that lead nowhere." 

"Seems normal to me. You humans always had odd architecture. No toilet in the kitchen? I mean, seriously." 

"Well, it was very nice catching up, I'll be uh-going this way now." The anchor said, before leaving the room. 

"Is it just me or was that guy really weird," Zim said looking between Membrane and Dib, who was smiling despite himself. 

* * *

Zim was not expecting such imbecilic questions such as; are all Irkens green? Are all Irkens the size of you? Do you know ET? Why are you wearing a dress? How far away is Irk? Etcetera. 

He was also not expecting for Dib-boy - no, no, Dib, his name is Dib - to come swooping in and dismiss these idiots for him, telling them to read up on it on some website, Zim didn't know about, and to wait for his presentation, which Zim had forgotten about. Zim would have thanked him, but he left as soon as the idiots did. 

* * *

This was not good, Dib had thought. While he enjoyed having so many people, in person, interested in what he had to say about the paranormal, he couldn't accept the image of Zim being his alien self accepted by his fellow humans. They liked him, like - like it was normal. It didn't sit well with him, at all. He didn't think it would make him this irritated, but it did. Especially when it seemed that everyone didn't find it weird - or even questioned--how close Zim and his dad were. They were practically hanging on each other, and Dib wanted to hurl at the thought. 

He had been careless - in all his weeks of working and slaving over his presentation at the lab, he should have known that Zim would take the opportunity to slide in and fool his dad to think he could actually love him. He shuddered at the thought. 

And while he felt more motivated than ever, he knew he wouldn't be able to do his presentation in maybe an hour, or so, and so he couldn't help resist to remind everyone exactly who Zim was. 

As soon as he saw his dad leave Zim's side, he sidled up next to him and a group of guests that had gathered around him. 

"Hey, Zim," Dib had said, sourly "do you remember that one time you let an explosion go off in town? It wrecked like, several homes. Remember?" 

"Was that you?" a person said as the group whispered in confusion. 

"Oh, yeah," Zim shrugged, "that was pretty embarrassing. My bad. I'm currently paying - what's it called - taxes? For that."

Dib hadn't heard about that. "Wait, what?" he said, shocked. 

"Oh, that's good," another person had said, and the group seemed pleased with that answer. "Reparations are good." 

"Wait-" Shit, Dib thought. "Uh, how about that time you pretended to be Santa and convinced the earth to surrender-" 

"Oh, my gosh," someone had said, "I remember that! Was that a costume? I always thought it was a costume." 

"Yes," Zim answered, "and it was awful. I had overestimated its power-" 

"Hey!" Dib cried, and the group, including Zim, looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong, Dib?" Zim said, concerned. "What's wrong?  _ What's wrong? _ What is with you people," Dib gestured to the group before him. "This alien has committed several crimes, trying to conquer Earth, and, you just -! Forgive him!?" 

"Well," someone cut in, tilting their head. "I mean, he has surrendered, right? I don't see why we should be worried about it-" 

"Yeah," someone else interrupted, "it seems like whoever Zim - well, you," they gestured, "used to be isn't you anymore since you've given up on the whole invading thing. I mean, if your friendship with Professor Membrane is an indication, I'm more interested in how this alien technology will benefit us-" 

Dib groaned, loudly, which made everyone silent. This was the worst scenario, he thought. Not only was his dad roped into this nonsense, but so was everyone else-! He felt like he was ten again, in his classroom, being laughed at by his peers for daring to question why the new student doesn't have ears. Screw his damn presentation, he needed to get to work ASAP. 

"Dib," Zim had said, reaching to rest his on his shoulder, but Dib flinched, turning away and stomping in the opposite direction. "Dib!" Zim had called. "Watch where you're going-!" 

  
  


Dib didn’t know what had happened until he felt Zim’s hands grabbing him by his waist. 

One moment, he had been trying to find the nearest exit, the next, there was no floor, and he was falling. He was looking down into a dark pit where a floor should have been, wind hitting his face, and then suddenly, he was floating. Except, he wasn’t floating. Zim had caught him before he could make any impact. Dib’s heart was in his throat as Zim lifted him, carefully, back and on a secure surface. The first thing Dib realized was that Zim’s dress was shredded- he had used his PAK legs to save Dib. There was a small part of him that felt - bad? Zim did like that dress a lot. 

Dib was snapped out of thought by Zim shaking him by his shoulders, a fierce frown on his face. "Have you become stupider, Dib-boy!? What were you thinking -!? This building is a labyrinth of death!" 

Dib was dumbstruck. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, at all. He felt humiliated as people started to gather. 

"W-why do you care? You've wanted me dead for years -" 

"That is no reason to be walking into death traps, you fool!" 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Son!” Membrane's voice cut through the crowd as he made his way to Dib and Zim. "Son," he knelt by his side, "are you hurt? Show me where - oh, my boy." Membrane had carefully examined Dib, moving to hold him close, but Dib pulled away from them both. Everyone had their eyes on him, and this whole...display. He felt a mix of emotions, rushing through him. It all made him sprint from the scene altogether. 

  
  


* * *

Gaz followed Dib, hearing about his near-death fall from a group of busy bodies whispering about it. Either you were talking about how amazing Zim was for not letting a child fall to his death, or you were shit-talking the venue, it seemed. The host tried to divert from this, obviously, keeping Zim and Membrane under polite-obligation-to-chat-with-strangers-at-a-party hostage. 

Gaz stopped in her tracks, staring with a cocked brow at her brother, considering if she should have left him alone, actually. He looked wild. 

"Dude, bro, what are you doing-" 

Dib was rummaging through the trunk of the car, and turned to present to Gaz what he had found. "I was looking for this!" he said with a flourish. 

"A USB?" Gaz tilted her head, already bored by this conversation. 

"Not just any USB, Gaz! This is a distinct, unmistakable, Irken USB that I've been tinkering with for the last few weeks! It's all part of my elaborate plan to-" 

"Okay, okay," Gaz threw her head back with a groan. "Can you just spit it out, already? I'm pretty sure the cheesecake is gonna be cleaned off of the buffet soon-" 

"I'm going to plant this on Zim!" Dib continued, shaking. "It's undeniable proof that he was planning to betray us this whole time-" 

"Wait, what?" Gaz interrupted, again. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Where did you find that?" 

"Er, well," Dib stopped his pacing, "actually, I had to fabricate it. I mean, it took me weeks to replicate several of Zim's sporadic plans, and I had to try and accurately forge a transcript of him talking to his tallest and I haven't slept in like, forever, but that's besides the point-!" 

"Dude," Gaz said, her voice lowering, "what the heck, man. That's messed up." 

"Hey!" Dib said, fist in the air. "What's messed up is-! Is-! This whole thing between Zim and dad - how do we know for sure he's not just using him, anyway, that whole saving me from falling junk could just be an act-"

  
  


"Dib," Gaz said, coldly, crossing her arms with a frown. She shook her head, and said nothing. Dib felt a cold wave of panic rush over him. He felt small, and, judged under Gaz's stare. He felt like whatever metaphorical thread of denial in his head had snapped, putting his mind into overdrive. Suddenly, he was saying things - things that were hidden deep, deep in his in the subconscious of his mind for the last several months. 

"What? What is it!?" He began, his stature aggressive and defensive. "Quit it, Gaz! Say what you want to say!" 

When she continued to say nothing, Dib groaned in frustration. "What do you want to say, huh? That we should be happy for our dad, hmm? B-because he's our dad and we love him? And we should want him to be happy? Is that it?" 

Dib failed his arms, his hands shaking. He hadn't felt so strongly about anything since, well, Zim's threat to earth. He found himself still speaking, instead of thinking. "What are you saying, Gaz? Huh? That I'm being selfish? A selfish, demented little brat? Is that it?" 

Gaz continued to say nothing, but stepped back. Dib didn't realize he was shouting. "Spit it out, Gaz! Tell me how these last few months have actually been great, and that I have no real reason to worry, about anything! I just have a hard time dealing with change, especially one so extreme, right!?" 

Dib heard a small thud, and he realized that in all his movement, he had dropped the USB. It laid there, on the pavement, and Dib stared at it with...disgust. Disgust? Why was he disgusted with himself - he was in the right, right? 

"Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong? T-that I'm… I've put this distance between me and dad, made him hide this side of himself, because I just… I can't believe things could ever be good? Is that…" Dib was breathless, panting, his arms felt so weak. His posture was sagging."But I should support dad, because, because he's been so supportive of me, right? But Zim - gah," Dib felt tears in his eyes, and he rubbed at them furiously "who am I kidding? Zim's done nothing to me. I mean, his whole nice to me thing is awkward, yeah, but I made this whole betrayal thing up in my head because I wanted him gone so badly and… Oh, shit. " 

How long has he felt this way? Was he really just this stubborn? Was he just this committed to his perception of Zim, and his own narrative? All those nights he sat up, feeling an ache in his chest - was it the guilt he realized he had now, over wanting to eliminate someone he knew his dad loved? He wanted to vomit. 

"Woah, dude," Gaz said, finally, her frown vanishing from her face. "That was a lot." 

"Sure was!" a high pitched voice had announced, causing the two to jump from fright. It was Gir, of course, who squeaked over to stand by them.

"Master and taller master sent me here to get you," Gir explained, "cuz the mailman was busy talking about clown cars or something. I forget. Anyway, you sure said a lot of words!" 

"Well!" Dib said, unclenching his fists. "Gaz was egging me on-!" 

"Uh, no I wasn't," Gaz said, "I was actually just gonna distract you so I could swipe the USB from you, but, yeah," Gaz let her arms fall to her sides, "that was pretty revealing." 

"Yeah," Dib's tears stopped, "it was."

  
  


Dib sighed, looking between his sister and the little robot. He could feel his tears drying on his face. He felt his shoulders fall, and the pain in his neck disappear. He inhaled and exhaled, calming himself, watching his fingers relax. This feeling… it was… relief. Relief at the realization that, just maybe, this was okay. And he really didn't need to worry anymore. About Zim, about invasions, about being a laughing stock - maybe all that ridicule was coming from within himself, and he just - he just had to let it go. On his last exhale, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

He looked at the USB one last time, and it amazed him how easily he was able to walk away from it. 

"I think we better go inside," Dib whispered, and Gaz followed him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You sure you don't need that freaky USB anymore?" Dib shook his head, a sour smile on his face. 

"Nah. Gir, you can eat it." 

And Gir happily did. 

* * *

"We have now reached the end of the evening," the host had announced, clasping her gloved hands together. "And, excuse me for being presumptuous, but I feel it was just  _ wonderful _ . I wish we could close it on Dib Membrane's presentation - again, very sorry about that, or a speech-" 

"I prepared a speech!" Zim piped up, raising his glass of wine in the air to bring attention to himself. 

"Well, Zim, as interesting as it was, I don't think your rant about boot cruisers-" 

"Voot." 

"Right. I don't know if that voot cruiser rant counted as a speech, but again, thank you Zim. Anyway!" She jazzed her hands to bring the attention back to the main stage. "If no one has anything else to say, I think tonight has been great, and I'd like to thank you all for coming-" 

"I'd like to give my presentation!" 

The audience turned to stare, silently, at Dib, who made a beeline to the microphone. Chatter started among the crowd, and Zim and Membrane looked particularly worried at the sight of Dib stomping across the room with a determined look on his face. 

"Son, have you been-" 

"I'm fine, dad," Dib said, walking pass them, "I just need to say something." 

"I know where the plug is," Zim whispered to Membrane, "I can pull it if he tries anything." 

"Thank you, Zim, but I don't think it's necessary." Membrane whispered back. 

The host stuttered, her gaze flitting between the microphone in her hand and Dib who stood before her. "Well, um," she handed it over to him, "Dib Membrane's presentation, everybody!" The crowd clapped politely, though generally, they were confused. 

Dib stood there awkwardly for a moment. He tried to speak into the microphone, but realize he held it too close. The audience collectively winced at the feedback. 

"Sorry about that," Dib said, his voice cracking. "Um. Actually, I just wanted to talk about what I realized tonight because I feel like I owe a lot more apologies and an explanation for what I've been doing for the past few months." 

A collective murmur swept the room, and Dib glanced at a concerned Zim. Zim was concerned, Dib had thought. Will that ever not be weird? 

“So,” Dib began, “as we all well know, I’m not exactly...pro-alien. I mean, Zim and I have been feuding for like, ever. We have, without a doubt, mutually hated each other ever since we met. And, like, that’s all I’ve known, and I thought that’s all I’d ever know. I mean, my presentation was actually just gonna be me trying to get you all to turn on Zim tonight."

“Oh, God,” Membrane muttered under his breath, and he hushed Zim when he brought up the plug again.

“But, when I really thought about it… I-I don't need to do any of that. And it’s taken me some time - time I realize, I’ve made myself - to realize that, you know, I’m actually glad that Zim is our friend. It's probably, like, the best outcome from all of this. He might be annoying, and a jerk, and at times, embarrassing, but… I think he’s done a lot of good for us. And I mean, just not our facility, or the research into the paranormal, but, like, my family, too! A lot more good he could have done than just, like, laying limpless under a stethoscope. Which, again, is crazy to me. This alien! Is! Like, a part of my family now, whether I like it or not. And, I mean, I don’t think…” he met his dad and Zim’s gaze, smiling despite himself, “I don’t think I’d want it any other way.”

“Oh, son.”

Dib winced, bringing a hand to his eye to prevent another flow of tears. He didn't care if it was a little embarrassing. 

“I’m sorry, dad, Zim, for being a jerk,” Dib sighed, feeling much better than he had before, “it’s fine if you guys want to be together. I-I shouldn't stop you f-from being together, like this. I just hope you continue being happy. That's all I want."

Dib had realized way too late the mistake he had made. He was so absorbed in his speech that he had forgotten that he wasn’t only speaking to his dad and Zim, who were probably the only people that should have heard that. After a brief, shocked silence, the room was in uproar, gasps and exclamations abound. That probably wasn’t the best time to announce their relationship, was it? Not that either seemed to mind - they were engrossed in Dib, and what he had said. 

He got off the stage, ignoring the people clamoring for clarification, and walked up to his dad to give him a hug. He can't remember the last time he had hugged his dad. "That was lovely, son," he had whispered, rubbing Dib's back, "thank you." 

* * *

They somehow successfully escaped the building, dodging every embarrassing question they were met with. It helped that Gir was able to repel whoever came near them with his screeching. When they eventually got to the car, Zim turned down Membrane's offer to drive him home. 

"Me and Gir are going to that taco place he likes so much," Zim explain, his thumb pointing in Gir's direction, "for behaving himself." 

"Oh, okay," Membrane said, disappointed, but he didn't push further. He looked over at his son, who stood behind him awkwardly. "Um," he stepped back, "I'll give you two a minute." 

When they were alone, it was quiet. Dib wrung his hands, and had to pull his eyes from off the pavement and look at Zim with a nervous laugh. "Uh, so-" 

  
  


"Dib," Zim said quietly, and, unexpectedly, stepped forward to hug Dib briefly. Dib stood there, surprised, and awkwardly patted Zim on the shoulder. Zim pulled back with a chuckle. "Was that weird?" 

"A little bit," Dib shrugged, "but I'll get used to it." Dib sighed, looking at Zim's skirt. "I'm sorry about your dress. I know you were really excited to wear it tonight." 

"Eh," Zim shrugged, "it's fine. And, uh, that stuff you said, earlier -" Zim frowned, trying to find the words. "I'm happy that you, er, accept my relationship with your father. And my existence, I guess?" 

"I mean, yeah, but I'd rather you not talk about your… thing, with my dad, to my face, if you don't mind. And like, can you go back to calling me Dib-boy, or stink, or whatever? " 

"What? Seriously?" 

"I mean, I think it'll help me ease into this new… normal."

"Makes sense," Zim said, nodding, "Dib-boy." 

Dib smiled at that. "Well, uh," he patted the front of his legs, whistling, "have a nice taco with Gir, I guess-" 

"Wait!" Zim yelled, for no reason, since Dib was right in front of him. Zim pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket in his dress. Did dresses have pockets. It was folded in half, and Zim slipped it into Dib's hand. "Would you give this to your father?" 

"Uh," Dib thought about how weird this was for a second, before shaking it off, "sure." 

They exchanged their goodbyes, and Dib climbed in the car with a grunt, smoothing the paper on his pant leg. 

"Are you alright, son?" 

"Yeah, dad-" Dib said, buckling his seat belt, "and Zim's fine too. We're fine." 

"Oh, that's good-" 

"He told me to give this to you," Dib said, handing his dad the note. Membrane looked at it for a moment, before looking at Dib with a surprised face. "Um, thank you, son." 

He turned back to turn on the ignition, and they began to drive. "You seem to be adjusting well." 

"Eh, it's still super weird. Just don't like, kiss in front of me or anything, okay?" 

Membrane laughed as they took their first turn down a street. "Why do you think we would do that?"

"I dunno what couples do! Just, like, get a room, or something." 

"Did you just say that," Gaz said, turning her attention away from her cheesecake takeout. "Like, seriously?" 

"That's not what I meant!" Dib said, flustered. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed with his family like this. He didn't regret his decision, he thought resolutely, as they drove home. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lada lada ladadadada
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXvnr2u8e58


	12. The Note

How did Membrane not think of this sooner? Of course this would be Zim's idea - as brilliant as ever. 

A phone number. That was what was written on the note Dib had slipped him that night. Did Membrane's son know thats what was on the note? Did he know and gave it to his father anyway, as a sign of his developing acceptance of their relationship? Or, did he respect their privacy enough to not look? 

Either way, Membrane knew he couldn't exactly talk about this with his son - he was very vocal about being accepting, but uninvolved. So, Gaz it is. 

"Daughter, I've been thinking of acquiring one those, er.. smartphones!" 

"Why?" Gaz said, idly swiping away at a simple mobile game. 

"Oh, to keep updates on you and your brother. And! It would be a great security measure-" 

"But you've made all these gadgets and robots to do just that. Keep us safe." Gaz looked up at her dad, who was silent as she continued. "And you're always up to date with us, what with your tracking devices that Dib doesn't know about."

"Well, we don't talk as much as-" 

"We talk just as much as we want to," Gaz shrugged. "A phone isn't going to make a difference. We're not social creatures."

After a moment of Membrane awkwardly avoiding eye contact with his daughter, Gaz whispered to spare him the embarrassment. "You want to text with Zim, don't you?" 

"Yes." Membrane admitted, with a relieved sigh. 

Gaz returned to her mobile game with no protest. 

. 

Was it strange to have Zim be his first and only contact? It probably was. Membrane decided to fill his contact with random phone numbers of Membrane Labs employees he never spoke to, and promptly muted them. Maybe it was just as weird having Zim be the only one texting him, but Membrane was only so committed to the illusion. 

First thing he noticed about Zim's texting is that it was in all caps, all the time. 

_ IT'S THE WAY I TALK _ , he had explained.  _ HELLO! HI!  _

He also greeted Membrane, every day. It gave Membrane a warm feeling, putting him in a good mood first thing in the morning. After a few days, Membrane ran out of ways to reply to these morning greetings with something clever or endearing, that would make Zim laugh. So, eventually, he responded with a simple  _ I love you, Zim.  _

From then on, Zim's morning greeting had evolved into  _ GOOD MORNING! HI! I LOVE YOU!  _

Zim texted often, which Membrane didn't mind, one bit. But he kept forgetting to turn his volume down, the constant chimes from his phone becoming an apparent annoyance for everyone at the labs. 

"Apologies, apologies," he had said, sheepishly, as he pulled out his phone to read Zim's message. 

_ REMEMBER THIS?  _

There was a link attached. Membrane had muted his phone, clicking the link which was for an episode of this "Mysterious Mysteries", shared publicly on their website with a disclaimer (a long apology Membrane didn’t bother to read). Membrane watched the episode without sound, and skipped through most of it, smiling to himself when he saw his son, and of course Zim (although in an odd disguise) on screen. Then, he saw a glimpse of himself.

_ I don't remember being on this at all,  _ Membrane texted Zim,  _ so what was that anomaly, anyway?  _

Eventually, Zim had responded back, though what Membrane read was not what he had expected. It didn't answer his question at all, instead - 

_ YOU HAD NO HAIR HAHA _

Membrane tried to suppress his laughter, slightly embarrassed. 

_ I had hair! I was just going through a phase.  _

Zim took some time to type whatever it was he was going to say, so Membrane put his phone down for a moment to attend to his experiment. It was something simple, but kept him busy, until he heard his phone vibrate once more. 

_ YOU LOOKED VERY THIN BACK THEN! YOU LOOKED LIKE - WHAT THE YOUTH CALL - A "TWINK"!  _

Membrane apologized profusely for the laughter that erupted from him, and the consequential damage he had made from losing his grip on his flasks. 

. 

Zim often sent Membrane strange messages, ones he couldn't comprehend, but he appreciated them nonetheless. The oddest ones were just pictures, be it of his robot, Gir, eating miscellaneous objects, and of objects that had reminded Zim of Membrane (soap dispensers, so many soap dispensers).

This photo, of a Membrane Labs robot, however, stumped Membrane. That is, until Zim elaborated.

_ HIS NAME IS LAWRENCE. _

_ I like that name,  _ Membrane responded,  _ would you say hello to him for me?  _

_ YES!  _ Zim speedily reply came.  _ I KNEW YOU'D LIKE THE NAME! I'M VERY GOOD AT THEM. HE ENJOYS BEING CALLED LAWRENCE. I KNOW BECAUSE I PROGRAMMED HIM TO! _

Membrane chuckled to himself. He was happy that Zim had finally gained access to the robot division - he figured it must have been Dib who authorized it, and that was soon confirmed when he was sent a photo of the very said Dib, hunched over a dilapidated robot. 

_ YOUR SON NAMED THIS ONE HENRY. NOT NEARLY AS GOOD AS A NAME AS LAWRENCE.  _

_ They're both good names.  _

He didn't receive a reply for a few minutes, and he sighed as he thought of how content he is; Dib and Zim were getting along fine, seeming to be bonding, even. There were times, during his somewhat private affair with Zim, that he had doubted the longevity of their relationship - but his son had swooped in, and given his blessing, and it was a great relief and motivation for Membrane to genuinely consider their future. He wondered, in that moment, if he should bring it up tonight, with his children that-

And there was a chime, and Membrane was taken out of his thoughts to read Zim's message. 

_ WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE CALLED?  _

Membrane stared, mindless, at the message for a moment. 

_ Could you elaborate?  _

Did Zim mean his title, his first name or perhaps something else? Membrane hadn't thought of any of these before, in any case. Zim took much longer than usual to type his response. 

_ YOU HUMANS HAVE A SOCIAL NORM OF CLASSIFYING RELATIONSHIP STATUSES. AGAIN, WE DO NOT HAVE THIS IN IRKEN SOCIETY. SO I WANTED TO ASK YOU FOR CLARITY: WHEN SOMEONE ASKS ME, WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU? IN RELATION TO ME?  _

Oh. Membrane thought for a moment. They weren't exactly in a casual, flirtatious relationship, were they? No, they're fully aware of each other's strong, mutual feelings, and are definitely not interested in other people. They were committed to each other, and would be, in the indefinite future. Lover seemed too… Weird. Though, the alternative… 

_ Boyfriend. Or does that seem juvenile to you?  _

Membrane felt embarrassed, pressing his cold hand against his hot cheek as he waited for Zim's reply. 

_ NOT AT ALL. I PREFER BEING CALLED BOYFRIEND, TOO.  _

Membrane sighed, a fondness bubbling in his chest. 

_ I love you, Zim,  _ is all he could type. 

_ LOVE YOU TOO, BOYFRIEND.  _

. 

"Okay, I'm just confused," Membrane said, his chin in his hand. "So, do they harvest honey or blood?" 

Dib groaned, pacing up and down. "We've gone over this, dad!" 

"I'm sorry, son," Membrane said, genuinely. 

Dib had asked Membrane to listen to an early draft of his presentation on the infamous vampire bees, which he wanted to propose as the next project for his facility. From what Membrane had understood, his son's current theory was that they were somehow extraterrestrial. As for the rest, it was lost on him. 

Dib sighed, his shoulders sagging. "It's fine, dad." His brow furrowed for a moment, thinking. "There's this program I watched on the topic a while back - maybe that'll help better explain the topic for you?" 

"Do you have a recording?" 

Dib was quiet for a moment, a smile creeping on his face. "You would watch it with me?" 

"Of course." Membrane had shrugged. 

Dib did in fact have a recording for it, and the two were seated on the couch, watching it in a comfortable silence together. They had offered a seat for Gaz, but she politely declined.

"I'm feeling a lot more tired lately," she said, "so I'm going to bed early tonight." 

"Have you been binging your video games again?" Membrane had asked, peering over his shoulder at his daughter. 

"No!" she said before leaving the room, sheepishly. 

Membrane was worried, but was eased by the sound of the door of her room closing. There was no following sound of that gaming device of hers turning on, so he was sure she did fall asleep.

He turned his attention back to his son, and his vampire bee documentary. He wasn't really all that interested in the topic (or convinced of their existence yet), but he enjoyed spending time with his son. 

Oddly enough, the nature of bee society of mindless drones serving their queen, reminded Membrane of Zim, and his home, Irk. And he had an urge to message Zim, remembering a question he had for him. 

"Do you mind if I-" Membrane said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

"Not at all. This whole retread of vampire lore is tired, anyway," Dib said. 

Membrane could see Zim was online, and so typed

_ Zim, typically Irkens are only assigned one name, right?  _

_ YES,  _ Zim replied,  _ WE DO NOT HAVE YOUR TYPICAL TWO-NAME CONVENTIONS. WHY DO YOU ASK?  _

_ Would you be against having a second name?  _

_ I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.  _

_ A surname. Would you object to a surname, if the opportunity arises?  _

A moment goes by, and Zim responds 

_ I DON'T THINK I WOULD BE AGAINST IT. IF IT WAS A GOOD SURNAME.  _

Membrane was sitting there, smiling to himself like an idiot. 

"I don't remember this being so bad," Dib had said, bringing Membrane into focus, "they don't even have any victims of these creatures-" 

"Son," Membrane had interrupted, and Dib promptly paused the program. He turned to look up at his father. "What is it, Dad? You seem like you have something on your mind." 

"I do, actually," Membrane drummed his fingers on his lap, "I was thinking of a major… change, but I wanted to talk to you about it before I make any decisions." 

Membrane warmed at the sight of his son beaming up at him. "Go ahead, dad." 

. 

Sure thing, Gaz was ill. Membrane was fretting over her, constantly checking her temperature, burying her under blankets and attending to her head to foot. 

"Dad, you really didn't need to stay, I know how important work is for you-" 

"Nonsense! There's nothing in this world that's more important than your physical health," Membrane said, fluffing Gaz's pillow. Gaz sigheed, slipping further under the covers. “Okay, dad.” And she slipped into sleep.

Membrane sighed, taking a seat by Gaz’s bedside. He felt a tinge of guilt, thinking that this was a result of his neglect. It was difficult - being a single parent. He knew this before he ever had children, and it still rings true twelve years later. He tried to compensate with his inventions to look over his children in his place when he was absent, which always felt like too much. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar chime. 

_ I HEARD GAZ WAS SICK FROM DIB. I WOULD ASSIST IF I COULD FIND MY ANTI-GERM EQUIPMENT. PLEASE EXTEND MY CONDOLENCES TO HER IN THE MEANTIME. _

Membrane chuckled to himself quietly, trying to no stir Gaz from her sleep. 

_ Thank you, Zim. I will let her know once she’s awake. _

_ PLEASE DON’T EXPOSE YOURSELF TO HER GERMS! _

_ I will be fine, Zim. _

It felt nice, Membrane thought, to have someone care about him.

.

Zim’s homebase had been compromised. Membrane was furious at whoever informed him that they hadn’t done so earlier. 

He had made sure that Gaz was fast asleep, trying to calculate in his mind the amount of time it would take him to drive to Membrane Labs, check on Zim, and drive back home in time before she woke up. He needed to - no, wait, he had to turn on the - and the - 

He groaned, taking out his phone. What a dreadful first ever phone call. 

As soon as the line connected, Membrane spoke. "Zim!? Zim are you-!?" 

"HELLO! HI!" Zim had said, cheerfully. 

Membrane recoiled at the volume. 

"Zim? Are you okay? Why are you yelling-" 

"I told you! That's just how I talk!" 

Membrane sighed, exasperated. He couldn't keep going like this, he thought. In that moment, he decided it was better to ask now than let anything escalate further. 

"There is no need to worry, my Membrane. I, Zim, and Gir are perfectly safe in this disgusting storage unit for the night. They did turn off my computer, however, who will not be very happy when he wakes up-" 

"Zim, I know this is very sudden, and you might need time to process it but-" 

Zim scoffed. “Nothing is sudden! I am prepared for any scenario-”

“Would you move in with us?”

Silence. Membrane panicked, until Zim squeaked. “What?”

“I’ve already spoken about it with Dib and Gaz, and they’re okay with the decision-”

There was a thud on Zim’s end, which made Membrane gasp. “Zim!? Are you okay-!?”

“Yes!” Zim winced. “I just- I fell. But I am okay.”

“Oh, Zim, I’m sorry. This must be so much to handle in one evening, I understand if-”

“You want me to move in with you? In your home.” Zim’s voice was quiet, hopeful.

“Yes.” Membrane sighed. There was static on Zim’s end, before he continued.

“Could I move in tomorrow?”

Membrane chuckled, overcome with tears of joy. "Yes, Zim, of course you can." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. The Breakfast

Zim has always been more of a big change person. Be it invasion, mass destruction, political intrigue - it was the big things that attracted him the most. However, lately, the smaller changes have been captivating them. And, in the perspective of the universe, moving into his boyfriend's home is a small change. But everything about it consumes him; it all snowballed into a huge yet tiny thing. 

He found himself walking into a lot of contradictions, lately. He hates humans. He loves a human. He's an alien. He feels at home. He's small, but he's never felt bigger in his entire life. 

The moving in part was surprisingly easy; Zim had little possession in his home he wanted to take with him, his inventions and the like stored in Membrane Labs. All he really took with him was himself, Gir, the monkey portrait (Gir’s idea) and his clothes. 

Oh, that was the thing - his clothes, now in Membrane's closet. Their closet. It gave Zim an odd thrill, having his clothes now be in rotation with his Membrane’s; evidence of their new found domesticity. It was small, but it was big. 

Zim had slipped into his brand new "pyjamas", that he knew humans had traditionally wore to bed. 

"Why?" Membrane asked, taking off his goggles. "I thought you didn't sleep." 

"I don't." Zim affirmed, laying against the cool pillows of Membrane's bed. Their bed. 

"You don't have to stay in bed for me," Membrane said, buttoning up his own pyjama top. "Surely you'd rather be doing something productive like researching-" 

"But I want to," Zim said, honestly, "I really want to." 

Membrane’s face had softened, and he ceased all his protesting. 

Zim was captivated by his Membrane’s mundane preparation for sleep. He listened in anticipation at the sound of water dripping from the tap as Membrane brushed his teeth. It fascinated Zim the way the bed would dip as his Membrane climbed under the covers, turning to face him. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, whispering. 

What a question. Zim felt a multitude of things, rushing through him constantly. 

First thing that came to mind was utter smugness. He had been informed that the reason his home base had been compromised was because some anonymous online group had made it their mission to track down Zim, and by both stalking him and critically analyzing the publicity of that disaster of an event, they had successfully discovered his address. Each member had supposedly a different justification; some believed they were destined to rescue Zim from some strange hostage scenario they had concocted in their head, some believed he was a hoax, and others were vocally disgusted by his relationship with Membrane. Stupid idiots didn't realize that their pursuit would only drive them closer together, however. Zim would laugh, but it wasn't particularly appropriate at the moment. 

Second thing that came to mind is shock. Every minute since Zim had discovered his excommunication from the Irken empire, he was in shock, only further so by…everything, really. Zim hadn’t realized how deeply his pursuit of happiness had been ingrained in him; and he had been shaped into thinking to achieve this happiness was to serve. But he never did serve...correctly, or efficiently. He was always out of place, and out of his Tallests’ minds - without realizing, of course. And because of that, he never knew if he was happy. But he knew now. And he didn’t need to prove himself - or to serve - to be happy, it seemed to be, just...given to him. He could be happy from just simply being. And it shocks him, even still.

And then there’s the third thing, which is what he ends up answering. “I feel in love,” Zim said, “I’m sorry if that sounds gross.”

“It doesn’t sound gross at all,” Membrane said, his arm laid atop Zim, and Zim rested his hands on said arm, “I feel it, too.”

Zim brought one of his hands atop Membrane’s head, raking his fingers through his hair, and watched his Membrane lul to sleep. Zim despised silence - his voice, explosions, audience cheering is much more favorable - but he would mute the universe if he could listen to his Membrane’s breathing as he slept, like this. Was that a faint snoring he could hear beginning to develop?

Before Zim could investigate any further, a familiar squeaking was approaching Membrane’s room. Their room.

“Gir!” Zim repressed his voice, speaking in a hushed, yet aggressive tone. He couldn’t wake his Membrane just as he entered his second stage of sleep. “If you make a sound, I’m confiscating your kaleidoscope!” 

Gir had exclaimed a muffled "no", shoving his hand into his own mouth. Zim groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “What are you doing here, Gir? You have your own little house in the front yard-”

Gir had spoken gibberish, his hand still in his mouth. Zim continued to speak over him. “I cannot have you making an absolute mess of this, Gir! You cannot begin to comprehend how important this is to me - to us. How do I even begin to-” Zim gasped, and flinched at how Membrane stirred at the sound. 

"Gir! This is terrible-!" Zim clenched his fists. "My Membrane has done so much for me and I have yet to express my gratitude! Simple words aren't enough to convey how I feel. Come, Gir, use your artificial brain for something actually useful - how did I tell my Membrane how I feel!?" 

Gir removed his hand from his mouth, pensive. "What about butterflies?" he suggested, quietly. Zim shook his head. "Kiss him? I can't kiss him now! He's asleep. That would be weird - Oh! That's it!" 

Zim pumped his fist in the air in triumph, and looked at his Membrane sleeping soundly by his side before continuing. "Humans have many needs, Gir, that they must fulfill in order to function properly. As amazing as my Membrane is, it is not his fault that even he is victim to these limitations - but that's besides the point!" 

Gir cocked his head in confusion. "Okay…" 

"My Membrane requires sleep, like many humans, and once he's completed that quota, he will need nourishment! What better way to express my undying affection for him by providing that nourishment? Brilliant! I'm a genius! Now…"

Zim studied the arm that laid atop him with a furrowed brow. How does he escape from his Membrane's grip without waking him? 

"Gir," Zim whispered, "find something about my height and weight, to substitute me- oh." 

The robot already had a plush toy of sorts, pulling it from nowhere. Zim mumbled, begrudgingly accepting it. 

He carefully lifted his Membrane's arm, gradually slipping the plush toy in his place. Zim cautiously stepped back from the bed, watching as Membrane adjusted his hold on the plush toy, sighing in his sleep. Excellent. 

"Come, Gir," Zim ordered as he walked "let us go to the kitchen." 

. 

Zim had no clue how to prepare human food. Everything about it was foreign to him. He had considered using that Foodio machine of his Membrane's, but the damned thing was so loud when he had turned it on. He quickly shut it off, his eyes darting around in panic that he may have woken up his Membrane. When there was no following sound, he sighed in relief. 

Zim would never admit that he was struggling, but he was. He had made a huge mess within minutes of contact with ingredients he had no idea what he was doing with. Gir had anxiously tried to clean up after Zim as he went, but failed miserably. 

"Gir! That is not sugar soap! That is mayonnaise!" 

“What are you doing?”

Just when Zim thought things couldn't get worse, the Dib-boy had shown up. He stood there, stupidly, in front of the kitchen counter, with a stupid expression on his face. Zim dodged his question, obviously. 

"What are  _ you _ doing up so late, Dib-stink? You humans need your sleep to function properly. When your father wakes up I'll-" 

"I was busy hunting vampire bees. You know that. I told you, like, right after I helped you put up that weird monkey painting." 

"It's not weird! And not everything is about you, Dib-boy. I am very busy, with serious things!" 

Zim glared at Gir, who was gagging on the mayonnaise he had decided to spray into his mouth.

“Are you...trying to make food? Why?” Dib stepped around the counter, looking around the kitchen with scrutiny. Zim groaned, stabbing a slab of meat with his fork. “If you  _ must _ know, Dib-boy, I am trying to make this “breakfast” for your father as thanks for letting me move in.”

“Oh,” Dib smiled slightly, “that’s actually kinda nice.”

“I know it is!”

“So, like, what are you trying to make? Toast?”

Zim opened his mouth as if to speak, then promptly closed it, pensive, squinting at the ceiling. “Uh,” he looked back at Dib, “yes.”

“Without bread?”

“...Yes.”

“Well,” Dib patted his hands on the front of his pants, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt you, uh, spreading butter on a slice of bread and putting it in the toaster - thus making toast - so, I’ll just, uh, leave. Good luck!”

“Get your sleep, Dib-stink! And stop chasing insects!”

Zim waited for the Dib-boy to make his way up the stairs, and the sound of his door clicking closed before following his instructions, even though he would never admit it. 

.

Zim had made an unnecessary amount of toast. He had realized, after making his first batch of toast, is that it would be quite a while before his Membrane would wake up, and thus his toast would be cold and unappetising. Therefore, Zim had taken the opportunity to make as much toast as he could in this window of time. It only dawned on him that it might have been excessive when a pile had began to form around him. Gir was gleefully eating away at it, though.

“Zim?”

He jumped at the sound of his Membrane’s groggy voice, watching as he entered through the door, plush toy in tow. “I thought you left,” Membrane said softly. 

“What!? I would never-! I was making you breakfast!”

“I can see that,” Membrane smiled, taking a seat by the kitchen counter. Gir ran to his side, tugging at said plush toy. “Piggy! Piggy!” Ah, so that’s what that was.

“Ah, so this is yours, then?” Membrane handed Gir his plush toy, and Gir had squeezed it tightly with an exclamation of joy.

Zim watched in anticipation as his Membrane took a bite of one of his many slices of toast. 

"So…?" 

"It's pretty good." 

Zim sighed in relief, relaxing his body on the kitchen counter. 

"Thanks for the breakfast, by the way," Membrane smiled at Zim, fondly. 

"Of course! Anything for my Membrane!" 

Eventually, the Gaz child would join them, wearing a face mask that Zim had requested for the duration of her illness. She, too, was perplexed by the abundance of toast, but ate it idly as Zim and Membrane discussed their plans for the day.

Membrane would eventually wake up the Dib-boy and the two would be off to work, Dib-boy anxiously preparing for his presentation on the said vampire-bees. What with Zim's homebase being compromised, the study into him has been put on a hiatus, thus granting him the privilege to stay at home for the day, and becoming more acquainted with his new home. Zim begrudgingly agree to allow the robots be turned on so as to assist him with chores around the house, though he's sure he doesn't need them. He and his Membrane agree to look into implementing Zim's computer within the interface of the household, and with a chaste kiss, the two say goodbye as Membrane departs with Dib in tow (who repressed his cringe at the sight). 

Overall, Zim would say this mission was a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its just gonna be fluff from here on out


	14. The Check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip....

“Do you really need to wear all that?” Gaz had inquired, “it’s not like you need a disguise-”

“Gaz, please,” Zim said, emphasising the swagger in his strut, “I am in the zone.”

For reasons yet to be known, Gaz had been beckoned for some “emergency parent-counselor meeting” at her school today. Zim had volunteered to attend in his Membrane’s place, as said Membrane had a prior engagement at an out-of-town meeting to discuss public-relation issues since Dib’s (disastrous) event. At the time, Zim made no fuss about it, but he cried the minute his car left the driveway. (“You seemed fine a moment ago,” the Dib-stink had said, stupidly. “I couldn’t do that in front of him!” Zim blew his nose. “He has a duty to fulfill!”)

Anyway, Zim had prepared himself accordingly for this meeting. Suit jacket, mustache, socks and sandals - the illusion was perfect. Not that it was entirely an illusion, Zim was the Gaz’s guardian, legally speaking. Zim didn’t appreciate the scrutinised look he was met with when they entered this “counselor” office. 

“Ah! So you must be Zim,” the counselor said, looking through Gaz’s file as Zim took his seat. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Zim Membrane,” Zim had corrected, frowning. Gaz grunted as she took her seat beside him. 

“Right, right,” the counselor adjusted his glasses, “I apologize, Mr Membrane.”

“Yes! Yes! I know I’m amazing! But let’s get to the meat of things,” Zim squinted at his plaque, “Mr Hervez. We are here because of Gazoline.” Gaz groaned as he gestured to her. “Stop calling me that-”

“I’ve called you in today, Mr Membrane, because I am concerned with Gaz’s recent behaviour.”

“Which is…?” Zim tilted his head, curious. He never could recognize what of Gaz’s behavior wasn’t considered conventional by human standards. 

“Well,” Mr Hervez began, clasping his hands together, “Gaz had told me that her grandfather had died, and that she had strange delusions of hearing his so-called spirit. Concerned, I escorted her home, and upon entering your home intending to discuss this, I heard a disembodied voice. At the time, I was not aware that this was your artificial intelligence computer-thingy installed in your home, so I was quite frightened.”

“Oh, so that’s what that shrieking was! I thought Gir had brought in another live pig-”

“Mr Membrane! I am very disturbed by your - Gaz lying about such a dark subject. Why would she do that?”

Zim scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, she just does that to people she thinks is stupi - Hey!”

“Wait, what was that-”

“You know, Gazoline-” “-stop that-” “-Gaz has gone through a lot of change lately. Perhaps this whole, “ Zim gestured awkwardly with his hands, “stunt is a way for her to uh. Take control…?”

Zim had no idea what he was saying. He was paraphrasing some dumb television show that Gir had put on as he worked around the house. It seemed that Mr Hervez was impressed, however. 

"Hmm, you know, I agree with you!" he smiled, as if he had just experienced this epiphany. 

"Seriously-?" 

"I think what would be best if you and, er, Professor Membrane spoke more openly about this with the rest of the family. Really get some closure on this." 

"We are having a call tonight." 

Gaz frowned fiercely. "Don't tell him that!" 

"Perfect! Well, I see no way to punish Gaz for this, even if it caused me distress. I forgive you, Gazoline." 

Gaz relented, awkwardly shaking his hand. 

"Is that all…?" Zim had asked after a moment, perplexed. 

Mr Hervez shrugged before answering "well, yes, unless you have any inquiries-" 

Zim squinted at this "counselor", furious. Not only had he dragged Zim and Gaz away from home to waste their time discussing an admittedly very funny prank (Zim would have praised Gaz if given the chance), but he had not once complimented Zim on his amazing choice of attire! Rude. 

"No, I don't. Thank you." Zim got up from his seat with a huff, tugging Gaz in tow. "Uh, well, have a lovely evening, Mr Membrane!" 

"Uh-huh. Sure." Zim had said as they left the room. "And by the way, your bow tie is hideous! Goodbye!" 

Mr Hervez tugged at his collar self consciously once he was alone. 

. 

“Sorry that you had to put up with that,” Gaz had said quietly when they were in the car. Zim looked at her with a raised brow. He doesn’t think he’s heard her apologize before. “I mean, it was pretty stupid, but it’s something that I had to do. It’s alright.”

Gaz smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

Zim nervously started the car, still not used to this strange engine. He had recently acquired his driver’s licence, and although Zim doesn’t usually incline to such thinking, he believes it’s a miracle. His Membrane was more excited by the news than Zim was, describing it as a sign of independence, or whatever. Zim didn’t leave the house - their house - that often anyway, making an exception for Gir’s adventures and of course, for things like this. He much preferred to nurture his home, starting a garden in the backyard. 

It’s strange - he never cared for such things before, his previous home-base was a disaster. But it was different, Zim concurred, because this is his home - a much more permanent arrangement. Hopefully.

“I just don’t know how to tell your father about this without laughing-”

“Please don’t!”

Zim looked at Gaz, incredulous. 

“I don’t want to worry him,” Gaz said, wringing her hands. Zim felt himself soften at this, sympathising with the sentiment. He really couldn’t recall Gaz being so open like this before.

“Okay,” Zim conceded, and the rest of the ride was silent. But it was a comforting silence.

.

Zim was not expecting the Dib-boy sulking on the livingroom couch upon entering the home. 

"What are you doing here so early, Dib-stink!? You have that big presentation today-!" 

Dib groaned at this, throwing his head back. 

"The presentation was a failure!" he cried, pressing his palms against his face. 

"I'll be gaming if you need me," Gaz had said promptly, shooting up the stairs. 

Zim stood still, not entirely sure what to do. He just idly kicked off his sandals as Dib continued. 

"Nobody at the facility is taking this vampire bee thing seriously! I knew I should have held out on the hunt a little longer - if I had an actual specimen, they'd listen! I mean, just look at you for example - wait." 

The Dib-boy's eyes widened in shock as he finally made eye contact with Zim, who was quick to break it as he looked around the room nervously. 

" Uh-"

"Why am I telling you any of this-!? You cannot tell dad!" 

Zim sighed. Of course, more secrets. Well, Zim isn't as lenient with the Dib-boy as he is with Gaz, so he presses forward. 

"What for? You work together, surely he'll find out eventually-" 

"He can't!" Dib squeaked, his hands shaking. "He can't know I failed at this! Not right after - I was just getting used to not being a disappointment." Dib sighed, frowning at his lap. 

Zim cocked his brow as he removed his suit jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger. 

"You have never been a disappointment," Zim said simply, before adding, "well, to your father, anyway." 

Dib scoffed, frowning. "How do you know that?" 

Zim shrugged, making his way to the kitchen. "I mean, you've come to the conclusion yourself - we tell each other everything." 

Once Zim left the room, Dib lifted his head, and thought for a moment. And then he smiled to himself. 

. 

"Gir! You cannot misuse Foodio like this!" 

Gir had cried at this, expressing his need for more waffle-tacos, his greatest recipe yet. This Foodio, however obviously overworked, is delighted and willing. "I do not mind, Master Zim Membrane! Producing nutrition is what brings me joy! So much joy!" 

Zim muttered something, creeped out by the Foodio's excitement, but ignores it. "Well, Dib and Gaz need dinner before their call with my - our - Membrane! Get on it!" 

"Yes, sir!" and off Foodio went to work. 

Zim then turned his attention to Gir, who was whining still. He snapped his fingers to bring Gir's attention to focus on him. "Gir! Be a good unit- er, boy! And help set the table, hm? All nice like you do when you play with your toys, yes?" 

Gir nodded in acknowledgement, squealing in excitement. "Yes, sir! Yippee!" He skipped as he went to work to clean the table from the mess he had made. Zim sighed. He found it much easier to command and appease Gir in this new environment, he realized. It was relieving. 

Okay. Focus. 

Foodio is prepping the food, Gir is setting the table, Gaz is "gaming" upstairs, and the Dib-boy is not-sulking on the couch. What else? Oh. Yes, of course. 

"Computer!" Zim beckoned, and indeed the computer was activated and turned his attention to Zim. "Yes, Master, what is it that you need?" 

"Clothes! Cute clothes! I need to look nice for my Membrane when he calls us soon!"

"On it." 

Zim frowned at the results given to him, swiping through the impatiently. "These are all terrible! I can't have him thinking I'm a mess since he's left! Have you no sense of style?" 

The computer seemed to have mumbled something before generating a new outfit. Since when did his computer learn sass, Zim thought. 

"What are you doing?" Dib piped up, slinking into kitchen to take a seat by the dining table. 

Zim turned to glare at him. "Getting ready for your father's phone call! Idiot." 

"What for?" 

When Zim's glare intensified, Dib decided to elaborate. "I mean, I think Dad would be happy to see you no matter what you look like." 

Zim considered this for a moment, smiling. "You know, Dib-boy, I think you're right!" 

Dib sighed, and thanked Foodio for his dinner plate. Zim had decided to don an apron over his floral shirt, and oddly, pumps. "What do you need that for? You didn't make any food." 

"I'm getting in the zone, Dib." 

Zim thanked Gir for pulling the chair out for him to be seated on, and Gir happily squealed at receiving Zim's dinner plate as a reward. 

Eventually, Gaz joined them, and complimented Zim's choice of pumps. "See," Zim gestured, "she understands." Dib merely rolled his eyes without further protest. 

When his Membrane did call just moments later, Zim jumped at the computer's booming voice announcing this fact. He smoothed his apron before commanding to answer the call. 

"Hello family!" Membrane had said, cheerfully, and in return received and overlapping mumble of a greeting from Gaz and Dib, and a "hello boyfriend!" from Zim. 

"I see you're all doing well! Zim, darling, how did the counselor meeting go?" 

"It went fine," Zim responded smoothly, glancing at Gaz, who smiled, "just a silly old check up. We barely stayed a minute." 

His Membrane seemed relieved, and turned his attention on the Dib-boy. "And your presentation, son?" 

Dib hesitated, biting his lip, before meeting Zim's gaze, encouraging. "It didn't go well," Dib shrugged. "I couldn't convince the board to invest further research." 

"They made a huge mistake," Membrane said simply, "I'll be sure to address that when I get home." 

Dib smiled, returning to eat his food. "Thanks, dad." 

Zim felt as if he was glowing. He hasn't had such a wonderful conference in a long time. 

"And you, Zim, how are you?" 

"I miss you terribly," Zim said honestly, and Membrane's expression softened at this. "I miss you, too." 

Gaz rolled her eyes. "It's been two days." 

  
Zim never knew having a family could be so... terribly happy. He only wished he'd done this sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that Zim and Membrane didn't get married during the time skip - Zim just had his name legally changed!


	15. The Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, especially for such a short and dialogue heavy chapter! Please enjoy.

_ PROBING THE MEMBRANE SCIENTIST: THE ALIEN POWER HOUR!  _

Tonight, Professor Membrane returns with a very special guest to answer your burning questions about the discovery that has taken the world by storm! Live! You can send in your questions now through our media outlets displayed on the screen! Let’s meet them in the lounge, now!

Professor Membrane: Are we live? Is it on? Don’t zoom in on my face, Smith. We've talked about this. 

Zim: HELLO, HUMANS. I’M BETTER THAN YOU!

Professor Membrane: Welcome everyone to our special hosted by me -

Zim: AND ME!

Professor Membrane: We’re here to answer your questions about Zim -

Zim: And our relationship. Which is none of your business! We are perfect.

Professor Membrane: Before we answer any questions - Zim, would you like to introduce yourself?

Zim: I would love to.

Professor Membrane: I knew you would.

Zim: I am Z-I-M! I am an Irken, which are better than humans, and previously an invader, but currently am occupied as a boyfriend! I am only here to answer your silly questions for my amusement! Make me laugh!

Professor Membrane: I don’t know if boyfriend is an occupation-

Zim: Yes, it is.

Professor Membrane: (laughs) Okay. You don’t like humans, you say?

Zim: I tolerate them. You are the only human I like.

Professor Membrane: I’m flattered.

Zim: You should be! It’s an honor!

Professor Membrane: It really is. You’re the only alien I like, by the way.

Zim: That makes sense. I’m the best.

Professor Membrane: Should we get to the questions?

Zim: Only if they’re funny.

Professor Membrane: We wouldn’t answer any, if that’s the case.

Zim: You’re right, as always. Gimme the questions!

Professor Membrane: (laughs) Alright, we have a question here from Sarah… she wants to know how we met! It was at my Peace Day conference, wasn't it? 

Zim: Yes. And no. 

Professor Membrane: Well, which one is it then? 

Zim: That's the first time we met formally, but we've crossed paths before. 

Professor Membrane: I can't recall that. 

Zim: It was at Dib's school - teacher-parent night. Dib tried to introduce me but I left before you could talk to me. 

Professor Membrane:... Really? 

Zim: Yes! Your voice was very intimidating. 

Professor Membrane: Well, I didn't really meet  _ you _ until the Peace Day conference. It was broadcasted live so I'm sure you can find the footage, Sarah, but it was quite a… Day. It's strange looking back considering where we are now. 

Zim: I hate looking back. It wasn't nearly as good what I have now. 

Professor Membrane: I see a lot of people want to know why you decided to give up your status as an invader. This question has already been answered on the Membrane Paranormal Facility webpage. Please learn to read. 

Zim: It still amazes that you come from such a stupid species. 

Professor Membrane: There’s so many people who are sending in jokes. I think they really want to make you laugh, darling.

Zim: Don’t bother, monkeys! Only Membrane can make me laugh.

Professor Membrane: (laughs) The feeling is mutual.

Zim: Oh! Can I tell you a joke? It's a good one. 

Professor Membrane: I’d love to hear it, yes.

Zim: Where would an astronaut park his spaceship?

Professor Membrane: Hm. I don’t know. Where?

Zim: A parking meteor! (laughs)

Professor Membrane: (laughs)

Zim: See, meat-humans!? That’s how you tell a joke!

Professor Membrane: (laughs) I-I apologize - people are sending in so many questions. I just - (continues laughter)

Zim: These questions are stupid, anyway! Let’s go home.

Professor Membrane: (clears throat) Okay, okay, here’s one - Jonathan wants to know if you’ve been working on any inventions in your free time as opposed to doing so for your invasion. Well, we have been working on a few experiments together - are there any specific ones you want to talk about?

Zim: Hmm. I’ve been particularly interested in human sleep - this state of dreaming you humans experience. I wanted to see if I could emulate this experience. 

Professor Membrane: Have you been successful at all? 

Zim: No, actually. I was hoping you'd look at it later today. 

Professor Membrane: Of course. Here's a question you would like - Miranda asks what's your favorite color. 

Zim: That's easy! You answer! 

Professor Membrane: It's pink. His favorite color is pink, everybody. 

Zim: HOT PINK! And Membrane's is blue. 

Professor Membrane: That is exactly right. People want to know Zim's favorite food - Zim doesn't eat, everyone. 

Zim: My robot unit, GIR, is able to eat. He eats everything. 

Professor Membrane: I've seen him eat a lamp. 

Zim: I believe you. 

Professor Membrane: I hope these people know this is a family program - please ask less risqué questions. 

Zim: Disgusting! 

Professor Membrane: Here's a question I've seen pop up a lot here on the feed, so I suppose we can't keep ignoring it; why are we in love. A strange, but popular question. 

Zim: Why are we in love? Why not? 

Professor Membrane: (laughs) Well, I think Zim is, for one, funny-

Zim: Not think, I am. 

Professor Membrane: And he's smart, and I've never met anyone like him, and he makes me unbelievably happy. 

Zim: I don't have to answer this question because just looking at you is answer enough as to why I love you! And I don't need silly humans' approval to be in a relationship with you! That's my say on that. 

Professor Membrane: Hmm. We've been together for a few months now, and I would say that yes, we are quite…happy.

Zim: Membrane, are those all the questions? Can we please go home?  _ That _ would make me incredibly happy. 

Professor Membrane: I suppose our time is running out. I'd like to thank you all for listening -

Zim: And sending in stupid questions! 

Professor Membrane: We hope that we were able to inform you all somewhat on Zim, and of course address our relationship-

Zim: Again, none of your business. 

Professor Membrane: Good evening everyone. We'll be going home now. 

Zim: BYE! 

This has been PROBING THE MEMBRANE SCIENTIST: THE ALIEN POWER HOUR! We'll be answering further questions on our social media platforms! Have a more educated day!


	16. The Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this chapter in half so now there's one more. We're so close to the end :'(

Everything seemed fine to Dib. Well - not that he took much notice. He was completely absorbed in his work, and save for Gir’s occasional screeching (which he had become used to), the house seemed calm. Perhaps too calm. Dib would have been happy to live in blissful ignorance - until Gaz came busting down his door.

“Dib, we have a problem,” Gaz said, panting. Was she running from something? Dib tore his eyes away from the computer and looked at Gaz with worry. “What is it-?”

“Dad and Zim are having a fight.”

Dib felt his stomach drop. “No.” Oh, God. “H-how do you know that for sure-”

Gaz flailed her arms in panic. “They’re not talking to each other! And when they are it’s some weird cryptic stuff - it’s not like them at all! It’s freaky, man-”

“This is bad,” Dib got up from his seat, “like really bad. Zim’s terrible when he’s mad - well, more angry than usual, anyway. And dad…”

“I’ve never seen dad mad,” Gaz shuddered, “it’s so...passive aggressive.”

Dib gasped. “That’s the worst kind.”

“I know!”

“What are you monkeys singing about?” Gir said, waddling in to join them. Dib panicked, turning his attention to Gir. 

“Gir! Do you know about Zim and dad’s fight?”

The robot thought for a moment, tilting his head before saying “oh yeah!” He then waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. I got it all figured out.”

Gaz and Dib stared at Gir in confusion, sharing a glance before Gaz muttered “Uh? Wha-?”

“It’s been taken care of! Don’t worry, monkey sister. You two stay here while I work my magic. Now, masters need me. Bye, bye!”

Gaz and Dib jumped at how hard Gir shut the door behind him.

* * *

"How are the kids?" Membrane asked as Gir waddled down the stairs and took his seat opposite the couch. "Theys okays!" Gir assured him. Zim, sitting besides Membrane, merely grumbled in acknowledgement. 

Gir picked up his clipboard, flipping through his notes, which mostly comprised of his drawings of crocodiles. "Now, where were we?" 

"At the part where you tell Membrane he's overreacting-" 

"Overreacting!? You could have permanently damaged your PAK-" 

"But I didn't! You clearly don't trust my assessment-!" 

"Your little dream machine is still in a very early stage - we both agreed it would be too soon to apply it!" 

"I'm fine! It was just a bad dream-" 

Membrane groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's exactly the point-!" 

Gir blew the whistle he had on hand, silencing them both. He was rather happy to have used it. It always looked fun on TV. Anyway. 

"We're running in circles! Like squirrels. But not the good squirrels. Good squirrels take their nuts and crack them open. Yummy."

"Gir, we are not squirrels," Zim said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"I think I understand what he's trying to say," Membrane said, quietly. Zim rolled his eyes. "Of course, take his side." 

"You two can keep calling saying the apple is round, doesn't change the fact that you don't like the apple," Gir asserted, nodding his head. Zim pulled a face of exasperation. "What are you on about-" 

"Stop talking and listen!" Gir commanded, and sat back with a fierce frown. "Would a banana call itself a fish if it was under water? No, it's too busy drowning! Stupid banana!" 

"I get it," Membrane said, his brow lifted in realization. Zim gawled up at him. "Are you serious-?" 

"I haven't been honest," Membrane said, turning to Zim, "about how I feel. Or what I've been thinking." 

Zim fell silence, keeping his gaze on Membrane's hand, which was placed on his shoulder. There was a panic in Zim's eyes, his shoulders stiff. Gir returned to his clipboard, scribbling nonsense. 

Membrane sighed, his brow pinched in thought. 

"I'm afraid you'll leave." 

"What ...?" 

Zim looked at Membrane, incredulous. Membrane looked away for a moment, embarrassed. 

"I know! I know. You -" he sighed, rubbing his chin. "You tell me - and everyone - all the time how happy you are here. With me. A-and it's not like I don't trust you. I just have this irrational fear that - that your Tallest will return, and that you'll leave with them. And I couldn't - I wouldn't blame you if you did. Because I love you, and I want you to be happy."

Zim was speechless, turning away to think for a moment. He didn't know how to process this. 

"That's a silly fear to have." 

"Well, I have it," Membrane shrugged, "and whenever you're unhappy, it creeps up in my head and I panic. I suppose I'd rather know how I made you unhappy than have you walk away."

"But you didn't make me unhappy! It was just a silly dream! I don't know why-" 

"Why do you want to dream so badly?"

Zim struggled for a moment to speak, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I want to understand you," he said quietly, "I want to understand what it's like to be human because I - I don't want to make a mistake and. And fail." 

"Fail?" 

Membrane's voice was gentle, and his hand moved to rest on Zim's PAK. Zim sighed before meeting Membrane's gaze. 

"I always feel like… I'm being tested. And I don't know if I'll make a wrong move." 

"Zim, I don't mean to make you feel this way-" 

"You don't! It's just. How I've lived until now. I guess it was stupid to think I could shake the habit in such little time."

"Zim, you don't… there's no test here. I love you. And I want you to be in my life. Even if we have fights, I still want you to be here." 

"And I want to be here! You don't make me unhappy. Never!" 

Membrane laughed warmly. "Okay. I'm glad." And he smiled, warmly. 

"So…" Gir said, chewing at his pencil. "Are we happy camping?" 

Zim snorted, reaching to hold Membrane's hand. "Yes, I think we are." Membrane's hand on Zim's back coaxed him to lean against him, and while Gir played a happy tune on his whistle, Zim chirped softly. 

* * *

"How did he do that?" Gaz whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the scene from the top of the stairs. Dib sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "So, I know who was recording reruns of Dr Phil." 


	17. The Question

They were "trending". A representative of the PR department had explained to Membrane that the public's opinion had swayed in favor of his relationship with Zim, incredibly endeared by their awkward livestream. 

Membrane will be the first to admit he doesn't fully understand how it became "viral", with its clips being spread to all corners of the internet, and "memes" being made left and right. However, he did comprehend that it had led into more people being interested in the legal matters concerning their relationship. 

Apparently, many viewers assumed Zim and Membrane were married, and were shocked to find that not only was it not true, but that Zim couldn't legally marry. Upon looking up this supposed movement on the internet after his conference call, Membrane thought long about the concept. 

He and Zim were nearing 18 months of being in a relationship, Zim had his last name, they were living together, Zim was a legal guardian of both of his children - would it really be that big of a step to have their relationship be legally binding? He supposed it was, since he couldn't bring himself to ask Zim the simple question without becoming flustered. 

"Do you think…?" he would begin, then be stunned when Zim turned to look at him. 

"Never mind," he would then say after stuttering around the topic, his face flushed, and Zim would squint at him before dropping it. At least, Membrane had thought Zim dropped it. 

That evening had been like any. They had their dinner with strange conversation, tucked in both children respectively, manually set the house into night mode, and made their way to bed. Membrane was the busy in the bathroom, same as any night before bed, but was surprised to hear the bathroom door shut. He turned to see Zim glaring at him, his face pinched. Membrane's brushing slowed at a steady pace. "Zim?" he said, muffled. 

"What's going on with you?" Zim said, cocking his head to the side. "You're doing that thing where you don't talk about your feelings and it fester inside of you like a bad squirrel, or whatever metaphor Gir was using." Zim crossed his arms, his face softening. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" 

Membrane shook his head. "What? No." Zim didn't seem that convinced, frowning. Membrane sighed, and removed the toothbrush, spitting into the sink before letting out a sigh. 

"I've been meaning to talk about something, but just thinking about it makes me… Embarrassed. Very childish, I know." 

"Embarrassed? What are you embarrassed about?" Zim approached him, standing on a little step Membrane had placed there for him weeks ago. They looked at each other's reflections in the mirror. Zim whispered. "It's not something unsanitary, is it?" 

Membrane laughed. "No, don't worry." 

Zim sighed in relief. He placed his crossed arms on the counter, leaning against it. Membrane was amazed by how relaxed Zim could be. 

"So what is it, actually? You can't keep avoiding talking about it with me. I'll find out eventually."

"I suppose you're right," Membrane shrugged, "I just don't know where to start." Membrane tapped his fingers as he thought. 

"You know how we're boyfriends?" 

"Yes. Very." Zim nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well, what if we took it a step further." 

Zim's brow furrowed. "To where?" 

"Okay, how about this: W-what if, we… Became more serious." 

Zim frowned at this. "I thought we were very serious!" 

Membrane sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "See, I'm terrible at this-" 

"That's because you keep speaking in euphemisms!" Zim clenched his fists as a gesture. "This is what I mean - you're not in the right state of mind lately. It worries me! How do I know you'll be able to answer my question properly?" 

"Question?" Membrane turned to face Zim, curious. "What question?" 

Zim met his gaze, and merely shrugged as he said, very casually, "I wanted to ask if you'll marry me." 

For a moment, it's silent. Membrane states at Zim, gobsmacked. Then, he throws his head back with laughter. Zim only looks on in confusion. "What's so funny about that?" 

"Nothing, nothing!" Membrane wiped a tear away as he regained himself, looking back at Zim with a deep fondness. "Zim, I'd be crazy if I said no." 

Zim smiled, lifting his brow. "And are you?" 

"Not at all." 

"That's all I wanted to hear." 

Membrane was too giddy to sleep that night, terribly sluggish in a meeting the next day - not that he cared even a little bit. 

  
  



	18. The Big Day

Informing the children was surprisingly very easy. After the cloud of bliss at the realization of their newly-formed engagement - which consisted of excessive cuddling, utter giddy at the transition from the title boyfriend to husband and, of course, soaking in the glow of each other’s affection than actually being aware of their respective environments - they had realized that they had yet to relay this information to the rest of the Membrane family. With their newfound skill at communication, the two had confided in each other about their mutual anxiety over breaking the news and they had decided to be very delicate when delivering it the next morning. Of course, Zim had panicked, and the words fell out of him.

Unexpectedly, the two did not immediately react upon hearing the news. After a moment, Dib merely lifted his head from his notebook with a puzzled look. “I thought you already were?”

Gaz nodded, agreeing. “I thought so, too. I guess there wasn’t a wedding, though.”

“That’s true.” Dib tilted his head in thought. 

Membrane and Zim looked at each other, gobsmacked. Did they already behave like a married couple? Neither had the experience to tell. 

“Well, congrats,” Gaz said, “there better be pizza at the reception.”

“Oh, right!” Dib snapped out of thoughts. “Congratulations.” And then he returned to jotting down on his notebook. Gaz reached over the table for milk to add to her cereal.

The two concluded that no matter how strange, this was the best possible outcome, so they didn’t press any further.

If anything, it was Gir who took it the worst, bursting into tears. He had exclaimed some nonsense about a moon made of honey and seven years (Zim wasn’t sure), but was calmed by Membrane petting and cooing him, lulling him to something akin to sleep. He had cradled Gir in his arms and he and Zim spoke. 

“I do not wish to have one of these,” Zim said, climbing under the blanket, “_weddings_.”

“What? How come?” Membrane asked, his voice soft. 

Zim scoffed, turning to fluff his pillow. “I do not like this ritual of having some authority figure confirming our marriage so as to validate it - I don’t need anyone’s approval! We are married, and that’s that on that. However! We must hold a massive celebration, that's true."

"Hm," Membrane rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose that would be preferable - I do feel… uncomfortable, with the whole ceremony. A big party does sound nice-"

"Not just a party, my Membrane. A celebration. A-a spectacular! It'll be so huge and legendary, it'll be remembered for centuries!" 

Membrane laughed quietly, careful not to stir Gir awake. "I'd like that."

Zim carefully removed Gir from Membrane's grasp, placing him gently on the end of the bed. He inched closer to Membrane, resting against his side as his Membrane slipped into sleep. 

. 

How were they meant to break the news publicly? The Membrane Labs PR team had a few ideas. Zim approved of all of them; magazine articles, digital and physical (the photoshoots were vigorous), several QnAs clarifying misinformation, advertisements promoting the event, and, of course, for the actual event to be broadcasted for the world to witness. 

There were quite a few publications that requested photographs of Zim and Membrane at home, which even fewer were given permission for. During one photoshoot, Zim had noticed that the Dib-boy was absent. 

"I think he's on the roof," Membrane had whispered, concerned. "I'll go check on him," Zim assured, squeezing his Membrane's hand. "Take some nice photos with my hydrangeas." 

Dib, was in fact, on the roof. He had brought his laptop with him, that sat there in front of him, not in use. He was too preoccupied staring up at the sky. There were a few stars out tonight, Zim had noticed. Dib glanced at him as he took a seat beside him. 

"What's on your mind, Dib-beast?" 

"A lot of things," Dib answered with a shrug. Zim gave him a look, unimpressed. Dib sighed and spoke after a moment. “Well, I guess it just hit me how...far we’ve come. In such little time.”

Zim nodded in acknowledgment. He recalls his therapy session with his Membrane hosted by Gir, and he feels a tinge warm. “Does it upset you still?” Zim asked.

“Wha- I mean, not exactly. It’s still weird, but like...I’m shocked? I guess? That we’re here. It’s not bad or anything...just not what I expected. Is that stupid?”

“Not at all,” Zim said, empathetic. He never thought he’d ever feel empathetic for this Dib-beast, who previously was his enemy - and he is content that that realization doesn’t disgust as it previously had. “We have been through...a lot.”

Dib scoffs. “That’s one way to put it.”

“So, it is...weird...where we ended up. It’s only logical you’d feel this way. I just hope that...you still accept me and your father, as you said before-”

“Of course! Of course,” Dib reassured. Carefully resting a reassuring hand on Zim’s shoulder. The two share a smile. A genuine, pleasant smile. It was odd, but it was in that moment they both knew their relationship was no longer antagonistic, and that, in fact, that of friendship.

Dib sighed, letting go and looking back at the sky with a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny, Dib-stink?” Zim asked, his tone light.

“It’s just...of all my wild conspiracies as to what could be beyond those stars, I would have never guessed it would be my dad’s new husband.”

Zim laughed loudly at this, throwing his head back. Dib could only continue to chuckle at the sight. 

Below them, Membrane had stood in the garden, picking Zim’s hydrangeas. Gaz was soon by his side, tilting her head up at him. “Something the matter, dad?”

Membrane lifted his goggle to wipe away a tear. “It’s just…”he whispered, smiling down at Gaz. “It’s nice seeing them get along.”

.

Zim was very lenient when it came to who was invited to the event - and by that, he meant everyone. He viewed his union with Membrane that of such importance that practically the whole world had to witness it - he wasn’t shy about it at all, and neither was Membrane, but he was worried by Zim’s sudden sour mood. He had been tending the garden with Gir, who was gleefully eating the weeds. 

“Darling,” Membrane knelt by Zim’s side. “Is something the matter?”

Zim sighed, stretching his back as he sat up. “I’ve just been thinking - we have everyone in the world attending our event - which is excellent, as they should - but my so-called “best man” won’t be there.”

“I thought Gir was your best man?”

Gir yelped after slurping a weed. “No! I flower girl! Tasty flower maid.”

“Yes,” Zim confirmed, “and, actually, my best man is still in your son’s facility.”

Ah. Membrane had almost forgotten - the Minimoose. A giggle escaped him. When given a raised brow, Membrane shrugged. “Minimoose is a funny name. And, besides, I’m sure I can get your best man relieved for one day for our special day.”

Zim looked up at his Membrane, his face was elated. “Really? You promise?”

“Of course.”

Zim chirped as Membrane stroked his antenna affectionately. 

“So,” Zim said after a moment, “do you prefer blue lilies or Christmas roses?”

“They’ll both look lovely on you.”

.

There were the legal matters of things - that being, them signing piles and piles of documents to confirm their legal marital status. Zim had underestimated the sheer volume of paperwork - and it had been especially thorough in his case, considering, well, the fact that he was still an alien. However, since Zim was a legal citizen, he could marry his Membrane. Legally. God, he's come to hate that word.

He was disgusted by one of the required forms - some snot about writing a letter to your spouse to read when you have died. This was incredibly offensive to Zim, as Irkens do not naturally die (that is, from age), so this silly letter was not a necessity. He would rant on the phone to whoever wrote this nonsense soon enough. But, perhaps, what made him the most upset was the implication that his Membrane had to write this same letter for him. 

"Of course I didn't write that silly thing," Membrane said simply, knelt by Foodio's side, tinkering away. "If I ever did die, I wouldn't leave some pathetic letter behind for you anyway. I'd at least leave a holographic copy of myself."

Zim sighed in relief at this, resting his head on his Membrane's shoulder. 

"What's the matter, darling? Are you stressed?" Membrane asked, concerned. His brow furrowed. "If it's too much we can put this whole thing on hold-"

"Membrane," Zim said, lifting his head to meet his gaze, "I love you, but shut up."

He couldn’t argue with that.

.

Membrane had left the responsibility of the formal wear for the event to Zim, naturally. Zim had assembled quite an elaborate outfit for himself. Membrane is unable to classify the dress, but he knew that it was 1) big, and 2) was adorned with tons of flowers. He just hoped they wouldn’t rot during the event. Anyway, today he had been beckoned to put on his suit that Zim had custom tailored himself. Zim had showered Membrane with compliments, calling him dashing and handsome and the like. It seemed that every day that inched closer to their big day, the more Membrane is reminded of his love for Zim. He could only imagine how stronger it would grow the day after.

.

The stream was available on several platforms; mobile, desktop, and, of course, broadcasted on television. 

The broadcast begins with the host, Gaz Membrane, frowning into the camera. She was fiddling with her phone, which is the tool being used for this stream, and grunted as she typed an unknown text message. Eventually, she turned her attention to the audience. “Hey,” she said simply, which got a wave of an applause via a string of emojis and capitalized, enthusiastic messages.

Gaz gave the audience a sweeping view of the impressive venue. As large as it was, it was still filled with an ocean of guests, most of which Gaz had remarked she had never seen before in her life. She quietly thanked for the compliments on her suit, a small smile on her face as she does so. Many people approached Gaz to hijack the stream, but she swiftly dodged their advances, subtly "dragging" them, as the chat described, as she does so. 

The only other person that took over the host position for the stream was Gir, who gleefully took the phone Gaz handed him, telling him that she had to take an impromptu bathroom break. Up until then, the stream had been somewhat lackluster, so the audience had quite a reaction to Gir's excitement - particularly his squealing as he ran from room to room. 

The chat was incredibly pleased to finally catch a glimpse of the couple the event was dedicated to, however blurry the footage was. It was Dib who carefully removed the phone from Gir's grasp who stabilized the image, focusing on the two as the approached the stage. Gir whined a little at this before abandoning the venture altogether, joining Zim on stag to carry the train of his dress. 

"Hi, hello," Dib greeted the chat shyly, who had a mixed reaction to his appearance. He was relieved that Gaz was quickly by his side and took back her role as the host. "Everybody shut up," she whispered to the chat, who had no way of speaking, "they're about to kiss." 

And they did, which garnered quite an uproar of applause. Luckily Gaz had taken clean video of the moment, which surprisingly had quickly been clipped and gif'd. That must have been a record. 

"Here they are," Gaz announced as she approached her respective parents by their table moments later, "say hi dad, and Zim." 

"I'm married now!" Zim yelled, which caused the two to giggle in delight. "We're married!" 

"That's the most you're gonna get out of them today," Gaz informed the chat, promptly leaving the table.

"Oh! There's Minimoose." Gaz pointed her camera at said moose, who was wearing an appropriate bow tie for the occasion. "Anything you want to tell the world, Minimoose?" 

"Nyah!" 

"Well put." 

Gaz then proceeded to do another sweep of the venue as music started to fill the room, the chatter being much more light and cheery than before. The first ever human-alien marriage had been officiated, and the building was abuzz. 

"It's really weird," Gaz began to speak to the disembodied chat as she walked. "I never really got all this love-junk. It always seemed kinda gross and stupid, and while I was happy for my dad, I never really got why people would want to be in love. But, I dunno. It seems to have brought a lot of people together, at least for today. Maybe it's worth it if we can make some connection or progress. Eugh, look at that, this mushy stuff's even infecting me. "

Gaz turned the camera's focus to face her. 

"Um. Thanks for joining us on this ride, I guess. It's been pretty chaotic, I know, but I hope you enjoyed yourself during this stream. There'll be lots of photos and stuff posted later. Right now I wanna eat some of that delicious tacos and I can't exactly trust any of these idiots with the phone, as you saw. So. Yeah. I have two dads now. Bye!"

Suffice to say, the big day went as smoothly as nobody expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	19. The Epilogue

Sherbatsky was busy checking reports on each vampire bee specimen for the week when the intern, Mitch, came barelling through her office doors, breathless. 

"Boss!"

"Mitch," she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Th-the alien!" he failed his arms, then began to pan, arching forward as he caught his breath. This peaked Sherbatsky's interest as she lifted her head with a raised brow. "Zim? What about him?" A small part of her was panicked that there had been some news from the tallest, or perhaps Zim had revealed that his in-love act really was a facade, or perhaps he was quarelling with Dib again-

"He! He intruded in the Membrane household!"

Huh. 

"Huh?" Sherbatsky turned in her desk chair to look at Mitch fully, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"He! He's in their house! I saw him when I went to drop off the vampire bee destabilizer prototypes upon Mr Dib's request and I was so shocked-"

"Mitch-"

"And he was wearing this apron- probably for his evil surgery experiment thing!" Mitch gasped, clasping his hands together. "You don't think he's experimenting on the Professor, do you? That would explain his absence today-"

"They're married, Mitch," Sherbatsky said simply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Mitch was silent, his mouth agape. After a moment of awkwardly fumbling with his loosened tie, Mitch spoke elegantly. "Wha-?"

"They've been married for a year now, Mitch," Sherbatsky elaborated. "You seriously don't know? It was this huge thing - we got laws changed. It was literally everywhere. His last name is Membrane, for God's sake."

Mitch's face tightened in confusion, his brows knitted together. "... Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But like..." he clocked his head to the side. "... Them?"

Sherbatsky rolled her eyes and turned back to slouch over her mountains of paperwork. She eyed the mug she had been gifted by her then employer, Zim Membrane, for not leaking his embarrassing logs to his husband when given the opportunity. She sighed with a smile.

"Of course," she shrugged, "I can't imagine it any other way." 


End file.
